Without You
by MystWriter07
Summary: Rumors of powerful youkai attacking in the East and Southwest have split the Inu group into two. Will this be a sort of vacation for them, or a horrible nightmare?
1. Two Weeks

Two Weeks

_**A/N: Hey everybody, I know it's been a REALLY long time, but I have not dropped off the face of the Earth just yet. I've attempted to write an original novel, and sent it in, only for the editor to tell me it wasn't long enough, so I've been working on that, but, out of nowhere, this idea came to me. (And actually another, but that probably won't be up for a while.) Anywho, I thank you now for clicking on this, and hope you enjoy.**_

_**Myst**_

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi created the Inu characters, they are not mine. Ks?**

"Are you sure that's what the soldiers said?" Miroku asked the worn villager. He nodded, shifting the basket on his back.

"Yes, they said there were sudden strong youkai attacks both in the East and Southwest region."

"I see, thank you for the information." The houshi bowed before turning and rejoining his friends that stood farther up the road.

"Well?" and irritated hanyou asked, his foot tapping against the dirt path.

Miroku gave him a quick glance before turning to the women of the group. "He said there are an increase of strong youkai attacks in both the East and Southwest."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"You don't think its shikon shards, do you Miroku?" Sango added. He turned to her, opening his mouth to reply, but Inu-Yasha cut him off.

"No way, we already know where all of the shards are," the hanyou stated, turning on his heel and beginning to stride toward the village in the distance.

"Inu-Yasha, how can you just brush this off?" Kagome shouted after him. "Maybe we were wrong," she added, running to catch up with the hanyou.

"I think we should check it out," Sango put in, appearing at his other side.

"I agree with the lovely Sango," Miroku said, finished just in time to receive a hand print on his cheek.

"Hentai, keep your hands to yourself!" the taijiya growled.

"Baka, don't you ever learn?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder. The houshi gave the kit a wide grin.

"Nothing but a love tap, my friend."

"Love tap? Shall I knock him out and leave him for the youkai?" Sango muttered under her breath. The miko giggled behind her hand.

"As much fun as it is to listen to you two fight, we have a decision to make," Inu-Yasha cut in, stopping again. Kagome turned to face him.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"What we're going to do about the youkai," he explained, rolling his eyes at the obvious answer.

"Do you agree that we should investigate?" Miroku added. The hanyou grunted and nodded.

"Maybe we haven't found all of the shards," he allowed. The houshi grinned and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Sango and I shall go east and see what we can find."

"And Shippo," Sango included, glaring at the man. "Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I will travel east." She turned back to Kagome and gave the miko a wink.

"Me?" Shippo piped up, eyes wide.

"Yes, I need a strong youkai to protect me from that lecherous houshi."

The kit gulped, looking at Miroku and then back to Sango. "Alright," he started, jumping down to the ground between the two humans. "I'll protect you, Sango," he finished, clenching his tiny hand into a fist.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the display. "Well, I guess it's decided then. You guys will go East, and Inu-Yasha and I will head southwest."

"Feh, how come I didn't get a choice in this?" the hanyou finally spoke up. The miko turned to him.

"Is there something wrong, Inu-Yasha?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. He looked like he was going to say something, and Kagome waited expectantly.

"Feh," he muttered again and turned on his heel and began to walk off again. The miko gasped and quickly looked back at the rest of their little group.

"Meet back at Kaede's in two weeks?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Sounds good."

"See you then. Be careful!" Kagome shouted as she raced after the hanyou.

"Stay safe!" both Miroku and Sango replied. As soon as the hanyou and miko were gone, Miroku's shoulders slouched and he began to think as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara moved down the path in the opposite direction. The taijiya glanced over at him as they walked.

"What is it, Miroku?" she finally asked, as Shippo walked next to Kirara.

"Hm?" He lifted his gaze to her. "Sango, you don't think this whole trip has been set up by Naraku, do you?"

"What?" she questioned in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking. I'm sure it's nothing," he replied. Sango didn't continue the conversation, instead retreating into her own thoughts.

_I hope it's nothing. It just seems like something Naraku would do, now that we've got one of the last shards. Maybe we shouldn't have split up…_ A bad feeling made the houshi's stomach tighten. _Could we be playing into Naraku's hands yet again…?_

_**A/N: I hope to be updating this fic every Friday again, so hope to see you again next week! Oh yeah, please push that little button!**_


	2. Shikon Shard

Shikon Shard

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu Gang, not me, just in case you didn't know

_Three days and still nothing,_ Kagome sighed. She saw Inu-Yasha's ears twitch, picking up her breath. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Are you smelling any youkai?"

The hanyou snorted at her question. "I can always smell some youkai or another. But, to answer your question, no, I can't scent any youkai the rumor would be about. All I can smell are weak bastards that even you could take care of."

Kagome planted her hands on her hips at his words. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked darkly.

"What the hell do you think it means, wench?" he growled back.

"You're calling me weak," she ground out through her clenched teeth. The hanyou 'feh'd and crossed his arms across his chest, burying his hands inside his haori sleeves.

"Do _you_ sense any shards?" he asked, wisely changing the subject, whether he realized it or not. Kagome sighed again, shaking her head.

"No, nothing. Could we need to go farther southwest?" she asked.

"Maybe, or maybe I was right, and there _isn't_ any more shards," he muttered under his breath. The miko stomped her foot as she stopped.

"You're so infuriating, Inu-Yasha!" she shouted. He whirled on her, an angry look on his face.

"Bitch, what in any hell—" his words cut themselves off as Kagome quickly drew her bow, notching an arrow and pulling the string taught, all in one smooth motion. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as she aimed her weapon at him. "Ka—Kagome?"

"Don't move, Inu-Yasha," she said calmly as she released the arrow. The hanyou was too shocked and hurt to move as he watched the deadly pink glow come at him… and go over his left shoulder. He stood frozen as a scream and burst of light went off behind him.

The miko grinned as she slid the bow back over her shoulder and began walking again. "I didn't scare you did I? I was just taking care of one of those weak youkai too below you to destroy," she threw back over her shoulder.

Inu-Yasha snarled, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. _Damn youkai, it was up wind, I didn't catch its scent. And damn bitch, yelling in my ears, making it hard for me to hear!_ He stormed after the girl.

"Stupid bitch, what if you had missed?" he growled.

"I didn't though, did I?" she answered matter-of-factly. The hanyou opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome spoke first. "I sense a shikon shard." She turned toward the woods on her other side. "And it's coming fast!" she added, drawing her bow again. Inu-Yasha growled, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath, and stepping in front of the miko.

"Stay back, Kagome."

She nodded and stepped back. "Be careful, Inu-Yasha," she breathed.

Gold eyes locked on the forest, ears perked toward the movement in the shadows. "Come out you bastard!" he shouted, raising Tetsusaiga higher into a defensive position. A low hiss echoed across the clearing, followed by the sound of crushed trees hitting the ground. There was a second of silence before a giant centipede youkai broke out of the tree line.

Kagome screamed as it spit a river of acid at her and the hanyou. Taking the attack in stride, Inu-Yasha jumped straight into the air. "Look out, Inu-Yasha!" the miko added, running away from the quickly dissolving ground.

_I'm not the human here. I __**can**__ fight,_ Inu-Yasha thought as he twisted away from the youkai's head. "Is that all you've got?" he taunted, landing gracefully back on the ground. The youkai roared and lunged forward, acid spewing from between its jaws again. "I'll take that as a yes," Inu-Yasha muttered, jumping into the air again. "Let's finish this!" he shouted, aiming Tetsusaiga at the youkai's head. The beast screamed as the Fang sliced through its skull and upper half of its body. The dead youkai fell like a ton of bricks before Inu-Yasha dropped back to the grass.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked, running to his side.

"Yeah," he snorted, running his gaze over the smoking carcass. "Where's the shard?" he added. Kagome scanned the body for the Shikon no Tama's glow.

"In the tail…" she answered, slightly confused. "Why do you think it's there?" she went on, following the hanyou to the back of the youkai.

"How the hell should I know?" He twisted Tetsusaiga around once before jabbing the blade into the flesh. "All that matters is that we got the—" His words got cut off as the youkai came back to life under him.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed as the back pair of pincers closed over the hanyou's chest.

"Shit!" he snarled as he was lifted off the ground. A hiss of pain left him as something sharp buried itself in his left shoulder. _Damn! I can't move!_

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted again, a pink arrow following her call. The weapon tore through the remaining half of the youkai, releasing Inu-Yasha from its death grip. The hanyou hit the ground, rolling back up to his feet in a crouch. "Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" the miko asked, kneeling next to him.

"Get the damned shard before something else attacks or that thing pulls itself together again," he snapped, wrapping his right arm around his torso.

"Right," Kagome answered with a nod. She scrambled to where the Shikon shard had fallen with the rest of the youkai. "Got it," she announced, the shard purifying with her touch.

"Good," Inu-Yasha grunted, slowly straightened to a standing position. "Let's head back then." He winced as he sheathed his father's Fang and took a few steps forward.

"Inu-Yasha?" the miko asked, appearing at his side. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" she questioned again.

"Feh, I'm made of tougher stuff than that centipede could dish out." He stumbled over his feet and groaned, wrapping his arm tighter against his chest.

"Let's sit down, it's almost sunset anyway," Kagome suggested. It took him a second, but Inu-Yasha finally grunted his approval. The miko smiled and the two walked, slowly, over to a strategically placed cave just off the path.

The hanyou groaned as he slid to the ground under the cave's protection. "Let me see your chest," the miko said, kneeling at his side. His hand trembled as he slowly unwrapped it from his side. Kagome stared in shock as the display. _Something's seriously wrong,_ she thought, watching him close his eyes and rest his head back against the cool stone wall.

"Kagome?" he breathed as she took her yellow bag off her shoulder and opened it. She lifted her eyes to his face. He had begun to go pale.

"Yes?" Kagome replied, trying to hide her worry.

"Do you have any water?" He swallowed painfully.

"Of course," Kagome replied, pulling a full plastic bottle of water from the bag. She took off the top and handed it to the hanyou.

"Thanks," he muttered. The bottle visibly shook as he lifted it to his lips. The miko turned back to her supplies, digging around the find the first aid kit.

"Can you take your haori off?" she asked as she went through the first aid supplies. She heard him grunt, and she turned to assess the damage. Her eyes widened in surprise at the purple and dark blue bruise running up his whole right side. She reached out to brush her finger tips against the mark, trying to see if there was any external bleeding.

"Damn, bitch, watch it!" he snarled, jerking away from her touch. The miko slowly drew her hand back to her chest.

"I barely touched you," she said softly. His golden gaze darted away from her hand back to her.

"I know," he whispered.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. She scooted closer to him again. "What is it?"

"Broken," he muttered.

"What? What's broken?" the miko pressed. It was a second before he replied.

"My ribs. The youkai crushed them with its last attack." He winced again as he shifted closer to the wall at his back. "I'll be fine, I just need to sleep," he added, closing his eyes again.

_The youkai broke his ribs? I don't know how to set ribs!_ Kagome thought franticly. "Can you drink some more, Inu-Yasha?" she asked, digging into her bag again to see if there was anything in her books about broken ribs. The miko heard him shift, and assumed he was doing as she had asked. She found her Bio and A&P books and no less than tore them from the rest of the text books.

"Ka…gome," he gasped as she turned back to him.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she watched the plastic water bottle drop from his hand. "Inu-Yasha?" she called again. He didn't reply, his eyes falling closed. "Inu-Yasha!" the miko screamed as the hanyou fell sideways, unconscious.

Kagome scrambled to his side, laying him out on his back. "Oh, Kami, what's wrong?" she asked under her breath. "Inu-Yasha, can you hear me?" she added louder. His silver mane of hair had stayed covering his shoulders when he fell, and now the miko brushed it back, her heart pounding at how much sweat covered his body. A gasp left her as she saw what his hair had been hiding. "Ok, Kami, no…" she breathed.

A/N: Alright, kind of a cliffy, I know, but I want to keep you interstest. Leave me a review and tell me how I did. See you all next Friday!


	3. Red

Red

_**Disclaimer: The Inu gang is not mine. No suing a poor college student, thanks.**_

"Inu-Yasha, I really need you to wake up now," Kagome said, forcing her voice to stay calm as she searched through her medicine bag. _What do I do?_ She turned to the unconscious hanyou. "I don't have an antidote…" she whispered. She reached out to brush a stray piece of hair off his sweating face. His breath was entering and leaving his body in pants. _Think, Kagome,_ she chastised herself. _What would Kaede do?_ She added, thinking of the old miko. _What would…_ she clenched her teeth together at the name that ended that sentence. She lowered her head, tears filling her eyes. _What would Kikyo do?_

A vision of the dead miko filled Kagome's mind. _Kikyo would know how to help Inu-Yasha… he's right, I am weak…_ A moan from the hanyou on her mind drew her attention back to the cave. "Inu-Yasha?" she called, reaching out to touch his cheek. His skin burned her palm. "You're burning up." She pulled back. _I can't just sit here, I have to do __**something**_ She glanced around the cave, wondering what would help Inu-Yasha. A sudden thought occurred to her. She'd watched enough old westerns. What did the cowboys do when they got bit by a poisonous snake? _But has it been too long?_ She didn't know, but it was all she had to go on.

Kagome turned to her yellow bag once again, this time pulling out her matches and a red pocket knife. Her hand began to tremble as she ran through what she was about to do. She took a deep breath, grabbing bandages and hydrogen peroxide, bringing them close to her side. Her breath began to match Inu-Yasha's as she unscrewed the top of the peroxide bottle. She covered the top with one of the bandages, tipped the bottle upside down, dampening the cloth. She spilled some of the liquid as she set the bottle back down.

"Stay with me, Inu-Yasha," she demanded, leaning over his body. Her hands were quick, steady, as she cleaned the wound, something she'd done millions of times over the time she had known the hanyou. Kagome slowly pulled back, her hand trembling again. Now the hard part.

The miko lifted the pocket knife into her hands, closing her eyes as she flicked the blade open. She set the weapon down, opening her eyes again to pick up the matches. She quickly struck a match, lifted the knife in her other hand, and began to heat the blade. She let the match burn down to her finger tips.

Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha's shoulder quickly, holding the hot blade inches above the discolored wound. She forced her hand to stay steady as she pressed firmly against the metal handle and drew a bloody red line diagonally across the purple mark. The hanyou barely moved, giving her slightly more confidence as she moved to finish the X on the other side. This time Inu-Yasha growled low in his throat, showing the miko his fangs. She forced her eyes away from the display.

"Ok," she breathed, keeping her mind on her task. She dropped the blood stained blade to the ground and leaned over the wound. She tried to empty her lungs before pressing her mouth to the welling blood and sucking at the tangy liquid. The sudden intake of the thick blood made her gag, but Kagome turned to the side and spit out the first mouthful, quickly going back for more. _Come on, Inu-Yasha,_ she begged as another bunch of blood joined the rest on the cold ground. _Stay with me, I need you._ Her lips closed over the wound again, and this time Inu-Yasha snarled in pain.

(Without You)

The three had just stopped when Miroku sighed, sitting down with his back against a tree trunk. Three days, and not a sign of the powerful youkai rumored to be destroying the land. The houshi turned to look at Sango as she bent over to pick something up from the ground. A grin pulled his lips up as his gaze ran over the taijiya's bottom. Well, the time alone with the woman wasn't _so_ bad.

"Miroku!" a childish voice shouted in the man's left ear. Wincing, Miroku turned to look at the kit sitting on his shoulder. "Are you going to start a fire, or do I have to do all the hard work?" Shippo asked.

Miroku glanced back to where Sango had been, to find her no longer there. Sighing again, the houshi turned back to Shippo. "I shall gather some wood," he replied and rose back to his feet. Listening to the young youkai chatter in his ear, Miroku thought about his other friends not in the camp with them now. Leaning down to grab a few small twigs, he lowered his left shoulder, "accidentally" knocking the kit off and onto the ground.

"Hey, Miroku!" Shippo whined, scrambling to his feet. Miroku chuckled as he straightened.

"Oh, do forgive me, Shippo," he said innocently. The kit gave the houshi a look, but began walking on his own, picking up small twigs as he went. Miroku smiled as he moved after the youkai. Why was he worrying about Kagome and Inu-Yasha? The hanyou could take care of any youkai, if there even was any powerful youkai, which Miroku highly doubted. He reached down to fill his arms with more branches. This whole thing was nothing more than a vacation.

(Without You)

It was dark. It was cold. At least it wasn't raining.

Thunder echoed in the distance.

_Don't jinx it, Kagome!_ She chastised herself. The miko glanced over her shoulder at the unmoving form behind her. She didn't know what else to do for him. She had covered him with both her blanket and sleeping bag, hoping to keep him warm and break his fever. She had gotten a few mouthfuls of water down his throat, but he had coughed a lot of it back up. She had wrapped both his ribs and the wound on his shoulder. What else could she do?

Kagome turned her attention back to the area outside the cave mouth. Nothing moved, but how long would that last? She couldn't let anything reach the entrance. She reached down to touch her bow at her side. Nothing would get to Inu-Yasha tonnight.

The miko stiffened as a low growl rumbled through the darkness. One hand closed around her bow and the other grabbed an arrow, sliding it slowly from the quiver on her back. Her mostly useless in the dark human eyes scanned the maze of trees before her. She didn't see any movement, but that didn't mean anything. Kagome chanced another look at Inu-Yasha. He hadn't moved. Could the youkai smell his blood? Suddenly the miko's eyes widened in surprise and horror. The bloody floor! How could she have forgotten to clean it up?! She jumped to her feet, clutching her bow and arrow tightly in her fists.

The growls had turned to snarls and sounded like they were right in front of her. Kagome fitted the arrow to her bow and pulled the string back. Her legs were trembling. Why were her legs trembling? The miko swallowed against her suddenly dry throat and tried to keep her body still.

The sound was on top of her. It was coming from every direction. She didn't know where to aim. Her gaze darted around. Still there was no movement that she could see. How could it not move?! Fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins. What if it got past her? Her palms began to sweat at the thought. _Stop it, Kagome. You have to protect Inu-Yasha,_ the miko tried to tell herself. Then, as if appearing by magic, a single pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared off to her left.

Kagome pivoted on pure instinct and released the bright pink weapon. It vanished into the darkness and silence followed it. The miko didn't move from her stance, waiting. Her chest began to burn and it was then she realized she was holding her breath. She gasped and began panting in air. She must have chased the youkai off.

Suddenly her legs gave out and she slid to the rock ground. Her whole body shook now that the adrenalin had left her, but fear still filled her. Would it be back? She turned to Inu-Yasha again, whose breathing was as ragged as her own at the moment. Did he need more water? Kagome moved closer to the hanyou, reaching out to touch his cheek softly. His skin was still on fire.

Her hand was unsteady as she grabbed the half full water bottle, took off the plastic cap and lifted Inu-Yasha's head into her other hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, Inu-Yasha, but you'd better wake up soon. Naraku's still out there. We can't defeat him without you," she went on. His only reply was to cough water back at her. Kagome clenched her eyes closed and drew the bottle away. Setting it aside, she brushed her fingers along his hair line. "You're scaring me, Inu-Yasha," she whispered.

She forced herself to pull away from the hanyou and move back to the mouth of the cave. She leaned her back against the stone wall, holding her bow close again. Her eyes fell closed as they filled with tears. She felt so helpless. She wished Sango and Miroku were here. _But they're not,_ she told herself. _Inu-Yasha needs you._ His molten gold eyes appeared before her. Her jaw clenched in determination. She could take care of him. It was time she paid him back for all those times he had protected her.

Keeping her eyes closed, she focused on listening to the black world around her.

**A/N: You know, it's so easy to keep Inu in character when he just lays there, unconscious. (lol, just joking. I do hope he wakes up soon…) Well, another chapter done. Please leave me a review and tell me how I did, thanks! See ya all next Friday!**


	4. Mine

Chapter 4

Mine

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the others, not me. Please don't sue.**

"Hentai!" the Taijiya shouted. The sound of a painfully loud slap quickly followed her words. Shippo didn't pause as he poked at the fire, brining it back to life. "We haven't even had breakfast yet and you're already at it!" Sango went on.

"It's the _hand_," Miroku tried to defend himself. The Taijiya crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Well, keep it to yourself." With that, she went over to Kirara to give the youkai her breakfast.

"Just another love tap, eh?" the kit asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the slowly growing fire.

The houshi grinned at the youkai as he rubbed his cheek with the mark on it. "Now you're catching on, Shippo," he agreed. Shippo rolled his eyes and added a few sticks to the now hot fire.

"I sill say you're a baka," the kit muttered as he went off in search of breakfast. Miroku chuckled as he watched him go. The kit did grow on you. The houshi turned his attention back to Sango, watching her pet and talk to Kirara. Kami how he loved that woman. As much as he liked stroking her beautiful rump, he loved watching her. Watching her fight, watch her by the fire, watch her sleep, even watch her talk across the camp site.

Almost as if the Taijiya could tell his thoughts were about her, she turned to look at him. At first her gaze was harsh, she was still mad about earlier, but then her eyes lightened in question. Miroku gave her a small smile. She lifted an eyebrow at the display, but slowly returned his smile.

_Well alright then._ The houshi shifted his staff to his left hand as he strode toward the woman. He kept his face light and genuine. Maybe they could stay here for a little longer, it was so nice.

(Without You)

Kagome jerked awake. She gasped at the realization that she had fallen asleep. How much time had passed? She climbed to her feet and stepped out of the cave and into the dew covered grass of the forest. Turning to the East, she saw the sun between the trunks barely above the horizon. Still early morning.

The miko spun around on her heel and rushed back into the semi-darkness of the cave. "Inu-Yasha?" she called softly, kneeling at his side. He didn't reply. Kagome reached a hand out to press against his cheek. He was still warm, but it seemed like his temperature was getting lower. Maybe he was getting better.

"It's morning, Inu-Yasha, are you going to wake up now?" she spoke to the unconscious hanyou. Of course there was no answer, and Kagome tired to tell her pounding heart to calm down. _He's never been unconscious this long before._ She reached into her backpack again and pulled out the almost empty water bottle. "I wonder how Sango and the others are," she said as she unscrewed the top and lifted the hanyou's head into her hand. "Maybe they found a shard too," the miko went on as she helped him drink a little. She allowed herself a sigh as he didn't cough any back up. He also finished the last of the water she had.

The miko exhaled slowly as she realized she would have to venture out of the cave. Away from Inu-Yasha. She smile softly as she set the bottle down and reached out to brush the damp hair from his forehead. Tears filled her eyes again at the thought of never seeing the liquid gold of Inu-Yasha's eyes again. _Stop it, Kagome_, she growled at herself, drawing her hand back to clench into a fist. She jerked back to her feet, grabbing the water bottle and striding to the mouth of the cave where she had left her bow earlier in the morning. Scooping that up too, she continued out into the forest.

Kagome paused a few feet into the sunlight. Which way was a stream? She looked toward the way she and Inu-Yasha had come from. She didn't remember any water close by that way. The miko turned her attention to the West. _That's where the youkai was last night,_ she realized. Would there be water there? Knowing there were no streams nearby on the path leading East, Kagome began walking through the shrubbery to the West.

As she brushed low branches from in front of her, she suddenly tripped over something and stumbled to the ground. "Ouch," she muttered, rubbing at her right ankle. Wondering what she had knocked into, she reached back to find something… furry? Kagome pulled herself closer so she could see a…youkai!

She gasped and jerked away as if the creature was on fire. She froze, clutching her bow tightly in her left hand. Wait, it wasn't attacking? Slowly Kagome relaxed and leaned forward again to examine the youkai closer. It was then that she saw it.

_My arrow…_

The head was buried right between the wolf's eyes, killing it upon impact. Kagome stared in aw. _I killed a youkai being more than half blind!_ She couldn't help smiling at the thought. Maybe she wasn't as useless as Inu-Yasha seemed to think she was.

She climbed back to her feet and continued into the forest. She didn't have to go much further before the sound of running water met her ears. The miko quickened her pace, reaching the break in the trees. She knelt on the bank, filled the bottle, and then made her way back to Inu-Yasha as quick as she could. She didn't want to leave him alone for long.

When she stepped back into the cool darkness of the cave, Kagome instantly went to the hanyou's side. His face was twisted in a grimace as she reached out to him. "Inu-Yasha?" she called softly, brushing her fingertips lightly against his cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise as he turned into her touch. "Can you hear me?" she added in a whisper. His features relaxed at her words and he sighed. Kagome searched his face, wondering if he was awake or not. "Inu-Yasha," she breathed, stroking her thumb against his jaw. There was no reply.

Kagome sat silently at her friend's side for a while, just watching him, until her stomach rumbled. Chocolate brown eyes lowered to the offending region of her body. Well, it had been more than twelve hours since she had eaten last. She turned to look at Inu-Yasha again and felt for his temperature. _Good, it's almost back to normal._ She lifted the now full water bottle to the hanyou's lips again and got him to drink a little bit.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, stroking a silver bang off his forehead. He didn't move at all. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she got to her feet. She moved to her yellow bag and pulled out two granola bars. Taking them out of their wrappers one at a time and eating them, she glanced to her left, further into the cave. _Oh no…_ she thought, seeing a dark red stain against the mostly grey floor. _Inu-Yasha's blood…_

Kagome finished the last bite of breakfast before digging into her pack again to find a rag and an empty bowl. Using about a quarter of the new bottle of fresh water, she filled the bowl and crawled closer to the blood stain. She went to work cleaning it all up.

(Without You)

"Hey, I'll make you some Ramen if you wake up," Kagome tried softly, stroking the silver bangs off his forehead. His fever seemed to be gone, so the miko didn't know why he was still unconscious. "You're scaring me, Inu-Yasha," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "Come back to me. I don't want to be alone."

"**I don't want to be alone…"**

**I don't want to be alone…** The words drove him insane. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. His golden eyes darted around in the darkness. Where the hell was he? And where were the voices coming from? This girl's voice was familiar, but the other… This one was male, and dark.

**You are mine,** it growled, making the hanyou wince.

"I am no one's" Inu-Yasha snarled back, spinning around in what he hoped was a circle, but the darkness disoriented him. His nose didn't seem to work, or maybe he was just somewhere that had no scents. Which brought back the question: _Where am I?_

**You cannot fight me, hanyou,** the voice went on, and Inu-Yasha felt a sudden excruciating pain in his skull, as if something was tightening around it.

"Kami!" he swore, clutching his head between his hands.

**Soon I will have you cowering at my greatness, and you shall be mine.** The threat echoed around the small space of night that Inu-Yasha was in.

For once, the hanyou began to panic. He was alone, in the dark, and completely helpless. What could he do? He shivered as he was suddenly freezing. He was weak, and the only thing that normally kept him going wasn't here. _Kagome…_ Her face filled his vision as he closed his eyes. Where could she be?

_A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so late, but I've been very tied up. My aunt died earlier in the week, and I just haven't been in the mood to write, and no muse has stayed too close either. My new manuscript is due Jan. 5__th__ so I don't know if chapter 5 will be up next Friday or not. I promise though, after that, things will settle down again. Alright, again, for those of you who were waiting I'm sorry this wasn't up on Friday. Let me know if I did okay on this chapter, thanks!_


	5. I Did

I Did

**A/N: Alright, sorry it's been so long, but stupid novel and classes have been taking up all of my time. Things should be getting more regular now. Anywho, enjoy ch. 5.**

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu and the gang. Don't sue me!_

Kagome stood in the cave mouth, early morning light coming in at her back, as she stared at Inu-Yasha. He'd been unconscious for three nights now. She didn't know why. There was no medical reason she could see. His fever had broken yesterday, the wound in his shoulder had healed to invisible, and his ribs seemed to be healing normally too. _So why wouldn't he wake up?_ The miko didn't know, and sighed, lowering her bow and quiver of arrows to the rock floor.

As she reached down further to grab the half empty water bottle at her feet, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She jerked up straight again, her eyes wide. She had to stifle her scream as she watched the silver haired hanyou before her thrash on the ground. "Inu-Yasha?" she called, dashing to him and falling to her knees at his side. She reached out to grasp both of his shoulders. He arched up off the floor, his fangs growing too big for his mouth. "Snap out of it, _wake up_!" Kagome shouted, trying to hold him down.

Inu-Yasha snarled and bucked the miko off of him. She flew away from him, her back hitting the wall across the cave. Pain exploded from her neck down to her hips, pulsing even with her heart as she slid to the ground. She couldn't tear her fearful gaze from the hanyou as he fought against an enemy she couldn't see. Tears filled her eyes as she watched his youki take over.

Kagome couldn't move as he fell still again. _What's going on?_ She couldn't help panting in a mix of pain and fear as she continued to stare at the unmoving hanyou. Then she stopped breathing altogether as he calmly turned over, got to his hands and knees, and lifted his bloody red gaze up to lock with her stare. "Inu-Yasha?" she hissed out with the last of the air in her lungs. He didn't acknowledge her call

((Without You))

"How'd you sleep?" Miroku asked as he handed the taijiya her bowl of rice left over from last night. The mention of the night he had spent sitting and talking with Sango warmed him. The houshi slid down to sit at her side as she took what he offered. He had to side his smile of triumph as the taijiya allowed his knee to touch her thigh.

"Alright, I guess," Sango said with a small sigh. She didn't even look at him as she scooped some rice into her mouth. Miroku watched her intently, wondering what could be the matter.

"What is it, Sango?" he asked softly a moment later, never taking his gaze from her face. She didn't answer right away, instead continued to chew her breakfast as she watched Shippo and Kirara play before her. Miroku didn't press, just waited.

"I'm worried about Kagome and Inu-Yasha," Sango finally replied. The houshi watched her carefully, wondering why both of them felt the need to worry about their friends. She turned up to look at him. "Do you think something could be wrong?" she added.

"I don't know," Miroku answered honestly. He moved his attention to the two youkai sitting before him. Maybe their break was over. Maybe it was time to head back to Kaede's village. "Maybe we should find out," he pointed out, turning back to look at the taijiya. Sango nodded slowly.

"I think you're right. We'll pack up after breakfast," she agreed. Miroku continued to sit on the ground as Sango collected her things and stood up. She paused a second as she straightened, watching the houshi stare at a tree in the distance. She turned to leave, but couldn't make her feet move. She didn't want to go.

She turned her gaze back to the houshi, just as his eyes turned up to her. "Let's give it another day," she said, trying to make her statement no big deal. "I mean, it's not like Inu-Yasha can't take care of things," she went on.

Miroku searched her face intently for a heartbeat before nodding slowly. "Alright," he added softly.

"Alright," Sango replied, turning away again and finally walking away from the man. He couldn't help smiling softly to himself. It was good to know he wasn't the only one enjoying the time off

((Without You))

**Yes,** the voice was a low hiss, **kill the girl.**

"No, Kagome," Inu-Yasha moaned silently as his body took a step forward, closer to the trembling miko.

"_Inu-Yasha?"_ her voice echoed to him. He didn't want to hurt her…

"Get out of my head," the hanyou suddenly snarled, forcing his body out of its crouched position. His clawed hands clutched at his head, his arms quivering.

"_Inu-Yasha?" _ her voice was growing stronger, and when she reached a hand out, he couldn't help wishing she would touch him.

**You are mine,** the youkai snapped as a bolt of lightening pain shot through the hanyou's mind. He couldn't help howling at the pain.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted, her fingertips finally connecting with his arm. The simple touch pulled him back from the brink, giving him the strength to fight back.

"Get out of my head!" Inu-Yasha roared. At his words a wave of fire washed over him, scalding everything it touched. This time, Inu-Yasha's shout of pain was echoed by another male cry.

((Without You))

Kagome rushed after Inu-Yasha as he collapsed back to the floor. As she touched his face to straighten his head, she felt a fever raising his him again. The miko ground her teeth together at the realization. He was unconscious again as well. _What happened?_ She growled, pushing the hanyou's silver bangs away from his sweaty face. His skin was even hooter than before. "Damn it." The curse slipped pasted her lips before she realized she even had the thought. The miko grasped blindly around her, trying to find the bottle water for Inu-Yasha.

Her hand brushed the now dirty plastic bottle, her fingers quickly closing around it. "Can you hear me, Inu-Yasha?" she called, unscrewing the top of the water bottle. He didn't answer, so Kagome lifted his head and shoulders off the ground to press the cool water to his lips. Her heart clenched in her chest as he began to cough all of the water back at her. She tried again, slower and less water this time, only to get the same result.

Trembling slightly, she set the unresponsive boy back again and got to her feet. Kagome ran her gaze over him once more. "I'll be right back," she whispered, turning on her heel, scooping her bow and arrows off the ground, and slipping out of the mouth of the cave again. The miko slung her quiver over her shoulder as she moved through the forest and tall grass. She needed more water again.

As she walked, her mind began to work. What had happened to Inu-Yasha? He had seemed to be getting better, his fever had even broken, and now this. Should she have even left him alone? Kagome shook her head to clear it. She needed water for Inu-Yasha. She would get fresh water and go from there

((Without You))

Golden eyes blinked open, taking in the darkness of their surroundings. Now where was he? He turned his head, finding a small open space before him. _A cave?_ His mind wondered as his gaze scanned the cool stone all around. A small wind suddenly blew, drawing his attention to the scent it brought with it. _Kagome…_

The hanyou's ears perked up as he heard movement above his head. _Kagome!_ He twisted onto his hands and knees, lifting his glowing gold stare to the miko standing silhouetted in the moonlight. His breath got caught half way into his lungs at the sight she made. _She's… beautiful._ The hanyou shook his head to clear it of that thought. His movement drew her attention.

"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered, her rich brown eyes glowing in the darkness. The hanyou slowly rose to his feet, never losing eye contact with the girl.

"Feh, who else would it be?" he replied as he took a step forward. His side was stiff and his left shoulder was sore.

"No one," Kagome answered softly, turning her attention back to the land outside their cave. Her reply confused him, and the hanyou took a few steps closer.

"Kagome?"

"Should you be up already?" she asked without turning to him.

"Feh, my body's a lot stronger than yours—" he stopped with his mouth open as Kagome whirled to him.

"Don't say that!" she shouted, her eyes filled with tears at the rage filling her. "Do you know how long you've been unconscious?" she went on loudly, her small hands clenching into tight fists. He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off again. "Three days, Inu-Yasha! You've been unconscious for _three days_!" Her voice lowered as she went on, "I was scared. You scared me, Inu-Yasha." Her voice was barely a whisper as she lowered her head.

Even though he couldn't see her face, Inu-Yasha knew the miko was fighting back tears, and to his surprise, was winning. He wasn't used to her holding back her tears. What could make her…? It was then that her words sank into his thick head. _"You've been unconscious for three days!"_

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked softly, taking a single step closer. Now he was so close, all he had to do was lower his head and his nose would be in her hair. Even standing here, her scent filled his senses, making his mind foggy.

"You don't remember?" Her voice trickled into his mind. Inu-Yasha shook his head, both to clear it and in answer. "You were poisoned." He could tell there was something else she wanted to say, but held it back. The hanyou's eyebrow rose in question, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

"And I've been unconscious three days because of that?" he asked, not really believing her.

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger at his tone. "I don't know why you were unconscious so long. Your fever broke about a day and a half after you were injured, and then…. And then it came back." Her eyes dulled again, her head turning away. Her words made images flash before him, and suddenly the days he had missed came into focus.

He remembered the battle over the shikon shard, the pain of broken ribs, and the sting of the youkai's poison. His molten gold stare lowered to the left side of his bare chest, where there was a pale white X on his shoulder. Where had that…? "You did it," Inu-Yasha muttered to himself. Images of the miko cutting into his flesh to suck the poison from his wound filled his mind. He lifted his gaze back to her, realization dawning on him. "You took care of me."

Her head snapped to him again. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Kagome," he breathed, reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder. The miko winced and pulled back, away from him. Hurt dug a deep blade into his chest at her response. What had he done? "What is it, Kagome?" he asked, pulling his hand back.

"Nothing," she muttered. He didn't believe her, and it wasn't like him to not press her about it.

"Come on, Kagome, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, really. I just knocked into the wall. You know me, clumsy human." Kagome turned on her heel and took a step out of the cave. She could go no further as a clawed hand wrapped around her arm, stopping her.

"Not even you're that clumsy," the hanyou said gruffly. Kagome shot him and unamused glare as he moved to stand in front of her. "What happened, Kagome?" he went on softly, resting both hands on her upper arms. "Did you get hurt because I wasn't here to protect you?" He watched her shake her head in answer to his question. "Did a youkai attack you? Kagome, answer me!" Inu-Yasha couldn't stop himself from shaking the girl in his arms slightly. When she hesitated before answering, the hanyou jumped at the opportunity. "That's it, isn't it? A youkai attacked you while I was unconscious." A low growl started deep in his chest at the thought.

"No, Inu-Yasha. I took care of the youkai to follow the scent of your blood here," she answered calmly.

"Then what…?" his words faded away as another lost memory became clear.

_He felt hands trying to hold him down. He fought against the pressure, throwing the miko off him and across the small cavern. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of fragile human flesh and bones smashing against the hard rock. The scent of saltwater tears filled his nose…_

"Oh, Kami, no," Inu-Yasha breathed, turning his attention back to the miko before him. "I did it," he whispered. Kagome turned her head away as he went on. "I'm the one who hurt you…"

_**A/N: Alright everyone, hit the little review button for me, make me a happy writer! Have a great weekend, ja!**_


	6. Fever

Fever

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu and the gang, not me, 'kay?_

"I'm the one who hurt you," Inu-Yasha whispered again.

"It's alright, Inu-Yasha," the miko spoke kindly, but didn't turn to him right away. She took a small breath and lifted her gaze to the intense golden stare of the hanyou. "I'm just glad you're alright," she added, giving him a small smile.

"No it is _not_ alright, Kagome," Inu-Yasha snapped, tightening his grip on her arms. They stood in a tight silence for a few seconds before he sighed slowly, lowering his head slightly. "I'm sorry."

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth as the hanyou's cool forehead rested against hers. Her body began to tremble when he didn't move, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. "Inu-Yasha?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Kagome," he repeated in answer.

"It's—it's alright, really," the miko stuttered.

"No," he opened his eyes, making Kagome gasp at the intensity blazing behind his gaze. "It's not," he finished. Kagome couldn't move as his hands moved to cradle her head. "Let me see."

His demand shocked her. "What?"

"Let me tend to your wound," the hanyou clarified.

"No, it's—I'm fine, Inu-Yasha," she stammered, jerking back from his touch. His gaze never wavered from her face.

"Let me help you, Kagome. It's the least I can do," he whispered. His tone drew her attention again, and her eyes widened at the hurt and sadness in his golden depths.

"Inu-Yasha," she breathed.

"Kagome," he answered right back. Silence wrapped around them for only a moment before Kagome nodded slowly.

"Alright," she whispered.

((Without You))

Inu-Yasha's heat was pounding. Kagome had given him her back as she carefully pulled her shirt over her head. Now the hanyou's wide eyes ran over the miko's discolored back. He stopped breathing as she reached around her to unclasp the small white cloth wrapped around her shoulder blades. A mix of anger and sadness filled him as he scanned the damage done to her.

The damage _he'd_ done.

He fought down his growl as Kagome fell still, holding one arm against her chest. "It really isn't that bad," she said again.

"Let me be the judge of that," Inu-Yasha replied, crouching down so he was eye level with the seated miko. Well, staring at her neck anyway. He reached a gentle hand out to trace the already purple bruise running along the top of her back from one shoulder blade to the other. He had done this to her…

His gaze moved lower, to where her skin had been torn against the rocks. They both hissed as his finger tip touched an extremely bad looking and sore spot. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"It wasn't your fault," Kagome answered. When he didn't say anything, she turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him. He kept his gaze on her back, even though he felt her hot stare on him.

"Hold still, ok?" His voice was barely a whisper. His tone and words made her stiffen. What was he going to do?

Inu-Yasha placed his left hand on the miko's left bicep, holding her still. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned forward. He heard Kagome suck in a quick gasp, and her heart begin to pound as his lips found her torn flesh. "Tell me if I hurt you," he added against her skin, resting his other hand on the girl's hip. Her breathing had sped up to almost match both of their hearts, but she nodded slightly.

Content that he had warned her, Inu-Yasha carefully touched his tongue to her skin. He was not prepared for the reaction the simple touch evoked in him. He had to hold back his own gasp at how amazing the miko tasted on his sensitive tongue. He had dreamed of her taste, but this was not how he had wanted to find out if her skin tasted as intoxicating as she smelled. Not at the price of her pain.

Inu-Yasha forced himself to focus on helping her wounds heal faster, and ease some of the pain he had caused. He felt Kagome tremble under him as he carefully ran his tongue over her skin.

((Without You))

Kagome couldn't slow her breathing or heart rate, nor could she stop her muscles from quivering at the pleasure filling her. _Knock it off!_ she tried to command, but it did not good. Inu-Yasha's tongue ran over the small scrapes on her back so tenderly, it made her want to cry.

When he had said he'd tend to her wounds, she had thought he would glance at her back, deem her fit for travel, and that would have been that. Never in a million years would she have expected this. Not from her Inu-Yasha. Another shiver ran down her back as his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. She slouched forward slightly at the feeling.

He paused.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered, and Kagome could hear the worry in his tone.

"No," she breathed in answer, leaning back into his touch. "Please don't stop yet." She knew her words caught him off guard, because for a minute he sat still. Just as she was giving up hope that he would continue, she felt his soothing tongue against her hot flesh again. She had to suppress a groan as fire began to burn through her veins.

"You're hot," the hanyou suddenly commented. His words made her jump and turn to look at him again. This time his golden stare met hers.

"What?" she questioned with a squeak.

"Your skin is warm. Do you have a fever?" he explained. Kagome quickly turned her head back around to stare at the wall in front of her, realizing what he meant.

"I killed a youkai," she blurted out.

"What?"

"In the dark, with one arrow." Kagome was avoiding his earlier question, but would he get that?

"Good," he hesitated a second before going on. "That's good, Kagome." His voice was a whisper. It was another second of quiet before the hanyou went back to his task. Kagome sighed silently in relief that the disaster had been evaded.

She sat calmly with her eyes closed, Inu-Yasha's touch relaxing her. When he got toward the bottom of her spine, she thought he would pull back. He didn't. Instead his mouth worked its way back up her body. Question filled her as his lips began to press soft kisses along her right shoulder blade and up the side of her neck. Now she _knew_ there were no marks there.

"Inu-Yasha?" she breathed in a sharp exhale. He didn't reply. Kagome swallowed as his lips reached her jaw. He had to be able to hear her heart pounding. Then it stopped as his hand moved from her arm to her chin. Her eyes widened in shock as Inu-Yasha pulled her face to him. Before she could inhale again, his lips were on hers.

The world froze.

She stared at him for only a moment before her eyes drifted closed. He moved against her, and she relaxed into his touch. "Inu-Yasha," she murmured when he pulled back only far enough to breathe. Kagome felt him stiffen behind her and snapped her eyes open. "What is it?" she asked. His golden eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"I—" he stopped. Kagome opened her mouth to question him, but he jerked back. Before she could blink, the hanyou was gone. The miko stared open mouthed out the cave where she had seen a flash of red and silver vanish into the night.

_What just happened?_

((Without You))

Miroku made his way back from the stream running along the back of their small camp. The others had been sleeping when he had left, just as the sun had been rising. Now the site was full of activity as Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went about getting breakfast ready. The houshi's eyes instantly fell on the taijiya as she moved around the camp, cleaning up their sleeping areas and collecting wood for the fire. She seemed to sense his eyes on her for she paused and turned to him. The smile she gave him stopped his heart. He returned the gesture, finally reaching her side.

"There you are. Did you rise early this morning?" she asked.

"I was restless," Miroku replied, handing her a newly filled bottle of water.

"Hey, Miroku, did you bring any fish back with you?" the kit called, running up to the humans. The houshi turned to look at Shippo standing at his sandaled feet.

"I'm afraid I'm not as good of a fisherman as you are, Shippo," Miroku replied with a grin. The little youkai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go catch breakfast," he muttered, crossing his tiny arms over his chest as he strode toward the small river. "Are you coming too, Kirara?" the kit's question echoed back to Miroku and Sango as the neko appeared at the child's side. Miroku turned back to the taijiya as she chuckled.

"What is it?" he asked. Sango shook her head as she moved to kneel before the glowing embers of the old fire.

"Just Shippo," she answered. Miroku stood behind her, just watching her work at brining the fire back to life. When she was satisfied, she leaned back onto her heels. Miroku sat down next to her, reaching out to rest his hand on her thigh. "Watch it, houshi," she growled.

Miroku lifted his gaze from her leg to her face. "You have no faith in me, my dearest Sango," he replied with a smile. She gave him a suspicious look before turning back to the growing flame.

"I think we should head back to Kaede's village today. Probably after breakfast," she suddenly said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," the houshi agreed. "We haven't seen or heard of this powerful youkai. We are not needed here."

"Yes," Sango muttered. She silently threw another twig into the flames. "It is time," she agreed. A comfortable quiet fell until Shippo came back to the camp with an armload of fish. The taijiya got to her feet to help the kit and cook breakfast. Miroku smiled at her movement, getting to his feet as well to help.

_Well, I guess our little break is over._

((Without You))

Kagome opened her eyes and groaned. Her body was stiff after sleeping sitting up against the rock wall of the cave. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she straightened. Her gaze swept the small space before her. _He hasn't come back,_ the miko realized as she saw she was alone. Still. _What if something happened?_ She wondered, jumping to her feet. She ignored her body's protest of the movement as she scooped her bow and quiver of arrows up. Seconds later she was running into the early morning light.

_Where could he be?_ "Inu-Yasha?" she called, tearing through the foliage toward the road. There was movement above her. Thinking it was the hanyou, Kagome stopped to look up. She didn't see any sign of him. "Inu-Yasha?" she called again. Still there was no reply. "Come on, I know you're up there. Just come down," she went on. Faster than she could follow, a clawed paw came flying at her from the tree tops.

Trying to get out of the path of the deadly weapons, the miko fell sideways, but one side of the sharp claws caught her left arm. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, blood beginning to color her sleeve. Fear filling her, she turned wide eyes up to the youkai standing above her.

She watched it bare its fangs, saliva dripping from its mouth. Neither moved for a heartbeat, just stared at each other. Then the youkai grinned and moved to attack. Kagome screamed.

**A/N: Remember how I said it was easy keeping Inu-Yasha in character when he was unconscious? Ya, well, so much for that. I hope I did ok with him, let me know? Leave me a review to make sure I know what you're thinking about him and the fic in general, thanks!**


	7. Fire

Fire

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu characters, not I, so no suing!_

Inu-Yasha sat at the top of a tree, one leg hanging lazily off the branch as his back rested against the wide trunk. He sighed slowly as he closed his eyes. His ears drooped slightly in despair, the sound of the creek below him the only sound penetrating the quiet. He sighed again.

He'd screwed up big time this time. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how. Had he screwed up by kissing Kagome, or by leaving her? His body told him one thing, while his mind told him another. _And what about your heart?_ said mind asked. Inu-Yasha growled low in his throat at the question. His heart had nothing to do with this. _Yeah, ok,_ his mind snorted.

The hanyou clenched his hands into fists at the comment. A second later he relaxed them and sighed again, reopening his eyes. The truth was that question had haunted him the rest of the night. The light of sunrise didn't change the fact. He lifted a hand to his lips where he could still feel Kagome's touch. Her taste had yet to leave him either. Of course, he hadn't exactly _tried_ to rid his tongue of the sweet taste.

Inu-Yasha shook his head, moving his hand away from his face. He'd done the right thing by leaving. Then why did his chest hurt so much? The hanyou ground his teeth together at the thought. Kagome would be mad at him, he'd wait to go back a little longer. But again the question echoed in his head: _What would she be mad at him about? Kissing her or running away afterward?_

A scream tore through the still air.

Inu-Yasha jerked up straighter. _That was Kagome's voice!_ He was out of the tree and running toward the sound even before he had finished the thought. The smell of a youkai and blood filled his nose as he drew closer to the fight. _Kagome's blood,_ he growled, forcing his legs to go even faster. Why the hell had he left her alone?!

"Kagome!" he shouted as he broke through the trees into the youkai-made clearing. The sight before him made him freeze. His eyes widened and his grip loosened on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "What the…?"

Kagome was slowly getting back to her feet. She held her bow in her left hand, the arm of which was bleeding. She kept her eyes on a large monkey youkai lying dead before her. There was a single arrow protruding out of the youkai's back.

Inu-Yasha gasped in a breath as his lungs began to burn without air. His movement seemed to draw the miko's attention. She turned wide chocolate eyes on him. "Kagome?" he called softly, taking a step closer to her. Carefully he reached his hand out to her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. He watched tears fill her eyes as she nodded.

"Two youkai," she whispered, placing her palm in the hand he held out to her. "I killed two youkai."

Inu-Yasha closed his fingers over hers and held on tight. "It's ok," he reassured her. "You're ok." He pulled the shaking miko into his arms and folded her into his embrace. "You're alright now, Kagome," he whispered again, stroking his fingers through her ebony hair.

((Without You))

Inu-Yasha knelt down on one knee as he lowered the silent miko to the ground back in the cave. He went to pull back, but she kept her arms locked around his neck. "Kagome," he chided softly, reaching up to pull her off him.

"Don't leave me," she gasped out, tightening her grip.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kagome," he replied, giving up on disconnecting her. The hanyou shifted, lifting her into his lap as he sat with his back against the wall. They stayed silent as his hand stroked her head and back again. Inu-Yasha sighed, lowering his chin to rest on the top of the miko's head. _I'm the biggest screw up on the face of the Earth,_ he grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Kagome," he whispered, breaking the quiet. She shifted, lifting her face to meet his stare. When she didn't say anything, he reluctantly went on. "I'm sorry I pulled away."

"No your not," Kagome said softly.

"_Yes_, I am!" the hanyou argued back.

"Thank you for trying, Inu-Yasha." She pulled herself away from him and stood up. "But you're not really sorry."

"I am to! How would you know anyhow, wench?" he growled, springing to his feet next to her.

"I think we should head back to Kaede's," Kagome answered. "After all, we've got the shikon shard," she continued. The hanyou stared open mouthed at her as she walked toward the entrance of the cave.

"Hey!" he called, striding after her. "Would you wait?" he shouted, grabbing her arm to pull her to a stop. The miko turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked. Her soft question made him pause.

"Are you just going to walk around with your arm bleeding like that?" he finally replied sharply. Kagome lowered her gaze to her stained sleeve.

"It's not really bleeding anymore." She lifted her head to smile at him. "But I'll change my shirt and wrap the scrape if it'll make you happy." The miko carefully pulled away from his grasp and moved to her yellow bag.

Inu-Yasha was completely lost. Had he pissed Kagome off that bad?

"Kagome—"

"It's alright, Inu-Yasha. Just drop it already," she cut him off, but didn't turn to look at him. The hanyou fell silent, watching her tend her newest wound. When she finished, collecting all of the supplies she had used and putting them back into her bag, she turned to look at him.

"Feh," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "women." He turned his head away and started out into the forest. Kagome smiled at his usual retort as she slung her bag over one shoulder and followed the hanyou.

((Without You))

"Do you think Kagome and Inu-Yasha found anything?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. The houshi and taijiya shared a quick glance at the youkai's question.

"I don't know, Shippo," Sango replied. She lowered her gaze to Kirara, stroking the neko's fur as she held her. "But I'm sure everything's fine."

"Hu? Why wouldn't everything be fine, Sango?" the kit questioned, turning his attention away from Miroku and to her.

"Everything's fine," Miroku put in. "Don't worry," he added, smiling at him. Shippo looked from one human to the other. Twice.

"You guys are acting weird." He lifted his nose and sniffed the air. "You don't smell sick," he went on. Sango forced out a laugh at the child's words.

"Everything's fine, Shippo," she said again. The taijiya began to walk faster. "I think I remember a village up ahead," she called back as reason for her change. For some reason, Miroku didn't think that was so true. "Maybe we can buy lunch there."

"Miroku, is Sango really alright?" the kit pressed.

"I think she just misses Kagome," the houshi replied, quickening his own pace to keep up with the woman before him.

"Oh," Shippo muttered, falling silent on the houshi's shoulder.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Miroku asked, trying to brighten the child's attitude. "Maybe they'll have sweet rice," he went on.

That got the youkai's attention. "You think they will?" His green eyes were hopeful.

"Let's hope so," the houshi replied with a smile.

"Alright!" the kit shouted as the small group entered the small village.

((Without You))

He was hungry. How long had it been since last he'd eaten? _"You've been unconscious _three days_!"_ Kagome's words rang through his mind again. Ah, that would be why he was hungry. Inu-Yasha chanced a glance at the miko. She just watched the road before them. Was she still in that strange mood? Did he ask if she had any Ramen? His stomach growled, making his decision for him.

"Oy, Kagome," he started.

"Yes?" she answered, turning to look at him.

"I'm hungry," the hanyou stated bluntly. He watched her eyes widen at his words. What the…?

"Oh, Inu-Yasha! I'm so sorry!" She dropped her bag to the ground, right in the middle of the road, and knelt before it. The hanyou stared as she began to pull things out of the yellow pack. "I can't believe I promised you Ramen and didn't give you any," she chastised herself. Suddenly her head snapped up to stare at him. "Do you want to make a fire or have something else now and Ramen later?" she questioned.

"Ramen now _and_ later," Inu-Yasha answered with a smirk. His words pulled a smile from her, making his mood lighten. She wasn't mad at him anymore.

"I've got enough for that," she agreed. Kagome glanced around to find a good place to sit and eat. She decided on a field off the road. "Will you gather some wood for the fire?" she asked. The hanyou didn't even reply as he ran off in search of the fuel. Kagome couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. At the mention of Ramen, all was right in the world for the hanyou.

Kagome knelt on the ground in the rich green grass of the field. She couldn't stop smiling as she went to work preparing the fire pit. She was glad Inu-Yasha was better, even if he was back to his quiet, stubborn, blunt self. He wasn't injured, or unconscious for that matter, and that was good enough for her.

((Without You))

Inu-Yasha stopped a good distance away from the miko. Her back was to him, and he was upwind of her. Not that _that_ mattered. The hanyou grunted and rolled his eyes as he thought of how weak humans were. His golden gaze came to rest on her again.

His mind went back to earlier in the morning. When he had found the miko bleeding, with a dead youkai in front of her, his heart had stopped in fear. How badly had she been injured? Then anger at himself for leaving her alone had filled him. _"Two youkai,"_ she'd whispered. _"I killed two youkai."_

Inu-Yasha clenched his hands, feeling some of the small branches snap under his touch. He should never have put Kagome in that situation. He watched the miko straighten from her bet position over the ground to look around her. Inu-Yasha forced his hands to relax and move toward her.

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd gone," she said with a smile as he drew close.

"Feh, not much wood on a road," he replied, dropping the twigs next to the pit Kagome had made.

"I guess you're right," she agreed with a nod. The hanyou sat down on the ground and began arranging the sticks to start a fire. Kagome went back to digging in her bag. Silently.

More silence, just like all morning. He glanced at Kagome's back. He wondered how her wounds were. There was no scent of her blood, but that didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"Kagome?" he started.

"Hm?" she replied, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"I…" the hanyou's voice faded, not really knowing what to say. He watched the miko tilt her head slightly in question.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" she pressed when he stopped. The hanyou opened his mouth, closed it, and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away.

"Can I have your flame for the fire?" he muttered out. Looking slightly surprised, Kagome nodded.

"Sure." She dug into her bag again and pulled out her box of matches. Her muscles tightened as she froze, her eyes locked on the small box. Inu-Yasha watched with slightly widened eyes as the miko clenched her fist around the box. Her scent had changed. It was laced with fear, only a little different. What was going on?

"Kagome?" he called softly. He reached one clawed hand out to rest on her shoulder. His touch seemed to snap her back to reality, and she turned to him with a smile.

"Here you go," she said, holding the matches out to him.

"Thanks," the hanyou answered slowly, taking what she offered. The miko nodded and went back to preparing the Ramen

Inu-Yasha watched the girl for only another moment before turning to the unburned wood. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his Kagome. _But what is it?_

He struck the match and lit the branches on fire.


	8. The Village

The Village

_**Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and the gang do not belong to me.**_

_A/N: Sorry about this being late, I had three exams last week, and didn't have any time to write, but it's up now._

The village was only a few hours away, and he couldn't be happier. He glanced at the miko walking beside him. Her head was still lowered, her eyes fixed on the ground. Inu-Yasha held back his growl of agitation. For two days now he'd been trying to figure out what was wrong with the girl. _"I'm just thinking,"_ she would say if he asked. _"I thought you liked me quiet,"_ she'd sometimes add with a smile.

He didn't really mean it when he said that he liked the miko quiet. Didn't she know that? So, since she wasn't going to tell him anything, he'd just watched her. She hadn't eaten a lot as they'd traveled, nor had she been able to start the fire for meals.

"I'm hungry," Inu-Yasha said, wanting to stop and figure out what was wrong with the girl before they reached the village. He didn't wait for her to reply before he walked off the road and into the forest on the side. She followed. He could hear her footsteps.

There was a dead, dry branch lying on the ground, perfect for a fire to make Ramen. Grinning at his luck, the hanyou grabbed the wood and began to break it up. Kagome was kneeling on the ground next to him, tearing away some grass for a pit. His golden gaze followed her movements. How far did he push her?

"Can you start the fire?" he asked nonchalantly, continuing his work. The miko jerked her head up and turned to look at him.

"We need more water. I'll get that while you build the fire," she quickly answered. Kagome scrambled to find the matches in her yellow bag. Her hand shook slightly as she held them out to the hanyou. He dropped the now completely broken apart branch and reached past the miko's outstretched hand to grab the only half empty water bottle.

"I'll get it. I can smell the water and can move faster than you. Get the fire ready," Inu-Yasha replied, straightening once he had what he wanted. He eyed the girl again. "You _can_ do that, can't you?" he pressed. Kagome's head had lowered away from him, but he saw her nod ever so slightly. He grinned in a small victory. "Good, I'll be right back." He turned on his heel and jumped further into the trees.

But he didn't go far.

He stopped and turned to look back at the miko, to see what she would do in his absence. At first she didn't move, just stared at the matches she clutched in her hand. Then her fist began to shake. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as the quivering began to spread to the rest of her body. The hanyou held himself still as the scent of salty tears reached his nose. Why was she crying?

He wanted to go to her. Golden eyes lowered to the still unfilled bottle in his hand. He couldn't go back until he had done was he'd said he would do. Kagome would be suspicious. The hanyou clenched his hand around the plastic cylinder, cursing as he turned on his heel and jumped off toward the running water he could hear behind him. He would talk to her after he had gotten water, so he wouldn't catch him watching her.

((Without You))

Kagome closed her eyes tightly against the tears filling them. Everything was ok now. She didn't need to cry anymore. Sniffling, she opened her eyes and tried to stop her hands from shaking. Inu-Yasha wanted Ramen, and you needed a fire to make Ramen.

The miko took a deep breath and pulled one match away from the rest. She tried to spark a flame to life three times before the small stick caught fire. Instantaneously memories flashed in front of her.

Inu-Yasha lying before her, his skin pale and damp as fever and poison ravished his body. Her hand shook slightly as she heated the blade she held. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she leaned over the hanyou, ready to use the hot, sharp knife on his wounded shoulder.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's voice suddenly echoed loudly in her head, but the hanyou before her never opened his mouth. Her hand didn't stop moving toward the discolored wound. "Kagome!" he called again without moving. Suddenly she was being shaken and her vision began to blur.

Inu-Yasha's heart was still trying to beat its way out of his chest as he shook the miko. He had come back to find Kagome staring off into nothing, the scent of burning flesh, not wood, filling his nose. "Kagome," he breathed as a burned down match fell from her blistered fingers as she sagged against him. He held her as she slowly came back to this time.

"Inu-Yasha?" the miko whispered, lifting her gaze to meet his. Her hand moved to touch his cool cheek. "You're alright," she went on.

"What the hell happened?" he snapped. "What's going on, Kagome?"

The miko just stared at him silently for a moment. "I'm glad you're ok," she replied.

"Kagome," the hanyou growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her palm from his cheek. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" A brilliant smile appeared on her face at his question.

"Nothing, that's what's so good," she replied. As she attempted to move out of his grasp, Inu-Yasha pulled her back.

"Not me, _you_. What's bothering _you_," he explained.

"Me?" she asked, looking surprised that he would ask that. "There's nothing—" She stopped at the look he gave her. "What?"

"You were off somewhere else. You didn't even notice that you were burning your hand," he replied sharply. He held her fingers up for her to see.

"Ow," she said, pulling her injured hand to her chest. She gave him a sheepish look. "I'll try to be more careful."

"No, you're going to tell me where the hell you were at," Inu-Yasha growled.

"I wasn't…" the miko trailed off.

"Kagome," he whispered, "it's alright. Talk to me." The hanyou felt her begin to shake in his arms, so he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I thought you were going to die," she said into his haori. She suddenly tightened her arms around his chest, burying her face closer. "I had to hurt you," she went on, the scent of tears filling his nose.

"Kagome, you didn't hurt me," Inu-Yasha tried to assure her. She shook her head.

"You were in pain, I cut you, and you snarled," she added. The hanyou didn't remember that. He lowered his head to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Maybe you did hurt me, but it made me better. I'm better now," he tried again to comfort her. He fell silent then, waiting for Kagome to respond. It took a few minutes, but the miko finally pulled back, sniffling. He reached his thumb out to wipe the tear from her cheek. "Is this what's been bothering you?" he asked carefully.

"I'm sorry," she answered, trying to smile as she raised a trembling hand to rub the tears from her face. Inu-Yasha watched her quietly, his mind going over what he'd learned about what had gone on while he'd been unconscious. His gentle Kagome had killed a youkai, two now that he hadn't protected her, all by herself. She had taken care of him when he couldn't do it himself. But there were still holes in the three days he had lost.

"Kagome, I need to know what else happened," he said suddenly. The miko's eyes widened in surprise at his words. Golden eyes stayed focused on her until she nodded slowly.

"Alright."

((Without You))

"Look, the village!" Shippo shouted from Miroku's shoulder. The houshi only nodded in response. The kit jumped to the ground and ran excitedly toward Kaede's hut. Miroku turned to look at the taijiya walking next to him. He was almost loath to return to the way things had been after spending so many days so calmly with Sango. She seemed to feel his gaze on her and turned to look back.

"Miroku?" she asked, tilting her head ever so slightly in question. Miroku smiled at the display that the taijiya didn't even realize she was doing. "Is something wrong?" she went on.

"No, Sango, nothing is wrong," he replied, reaching out to wrap one arm around her shoulders. He felt her stiffen, anticipating his wandering hand to find something it shouldn't. The action stung, but he knew she had good reason to do such. Normally, his hand would stray, but not today, not now.

The houshi smiled again as she slowly relaxed into his touch. They continued down the road toward the village. Yes, Miroku was not exactly happy that they had reached their meeting place with Inu-Yasha and Kagome, but he knew that Sango would be there as well, which made everything at least a little better.


	9. Six

Six

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all of the Inu characters, not me.**_

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, I had midterms, but this week was spring break, and I got all caught up on homework and stuff, so I got some writing done. Thanks for waiting, hope you enjoy!_

Inu-Yasha sat silently, a mix of awe and shock warring in him. The miko still sat before him, just as silent. She had told him everything, just as he had asked. From finding the poisoned hole in his shoulder, all the way to when he had become a youkai and attacked her.

He lifted his hands to the knots holding his haori together and quickly loosened them. He saw Kagome turn her attention to his movements as he opened both of his shirts to bare his chest. Golden orbs searched the left side of his chest. He sucked in a sharp breath as his gaze fell on a small white X marking the miko's cuts.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered as he lifted clawed fingers to touch the mark. The hanyou turned to look at her.

"Why are you sorry? If it wasn't for you, the poison might've done a lot of damage," he answered her apology. He moved his hand from his chest to the miko's cheek. "I should be thanking you," he added quietly, brushing her skin softly. "Don't cry any more. I hate when you cry," he went on. Sniffling, Kagome nodded, trying to stop her tears. "Everything's alright now, Kagome," the hanyou assured her once more. She nodded again.

"Are you still hungry?" the miko asked, trying to smile. Giving her a grin, Inu-Yasha held up the full bottle of water he had dropped earlier.

"I didn't get this for nothing," he replied. Kagome couldn't help laughing at his words. When she reached for the box of matches, a clawed hand stopped her. She lifted her gaze to meet Inu-Yasha's again. "I've got it," he answered her unasked question. Kagome slowly pulled back.

"Thanks," she muttered. Inu-Yasha nodded in response, going to work making a fire.

((Without You))

The curtain fluttered closed after Miroku as he stepped back into Kaede's hut. It was growing late again, and there was still no sign of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. He hoped that they were just enjoying their time together.

The houshi's eyes fell on Sango sitting next to the cooking fire. She was stirring something in a pot over the flames. He smiled as he moved to her side. She paused to look at him with question.

"Any sign of Kagome and Inu-Yasha?" she asked as he sat at her side.

The houshi shook his head. "Not that I could see," he replied.

"Hm," Sango muttered, stirring the stew once more before filling a bowl and handing it to the man. "Eat up," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Miroku said as she stood up. She nodded, still smiling lightly as she moved to the door of the hut. He heard her call Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara. Miroku smiled and turned his attention to the hot bowl of stew in his hands. It smelled very good.

By the time all of the others had sat down with their own meals, the houshi was almost done. He darted his eyes to Sango as she again came to sit at his side. He liked her there, he realized. He grinned again, scooping another mouthful of liquid up.

The door of Kaede's hut suddenly snapped up, shocking Miroku into choking on the stew. "I told you I smelled food," Inu-Yasha's voice followed him into the home. Trying to breathe past the burning in his throat, Miroku glared at the hanyou.

"Did I argue with you?" Kagome's softer tone echoed after the hanyou's as she too appeared in the hut. Miroku felt his eyes lighten at seeing the girl, and Inu-Yasha, he grumbled half-heartedly, safe and whole.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, forgetting his meal as he shot into the miko's arms.

"Hey there, Shippo," Kagome said with a laugh. She hugged the kit close, and Miroku could see how much she had missed the youkai. The houshi turned his attention to Inu-Yasha as Sango also got up to greet the miko.

"Well," Miroku started as he made up a bowl of dinner for the hanyou. "It's good to see both of you safe and sound," he continued, making his way to the other male.

"Was there a doubt?" the hanyou growled, taking the food held out to him. The houshi blinked silently at the funny look in Inu-Yasha's golden eyes. Then the hanyou had moved away. But what had been barely hidden in the hanyou's gaze? Had something bad really happened to him and Kagome?

Miroku shook it off. He was probably reading way too far into Inu-Yasha's look. He turned back to finish his stew. The hanyou and miko had probably just got into a fight. They were fine

((Without You))

"I need to go home," Kagome stated a little after dinner had been cleaned up. Sango stood up even with the miko, her eyes trained on the hanyou, expecting resistance. Kagome seemed unconcerned as she lifted her almost empty yellow bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," Inu-Yasha replied, getting to his feet and sliding Tetsusaiga into its place at his waist. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and even Shippo stared in shock as the hanyou and miko calmly left the hut in silence.

"Are you alright?" Inu-Yasha asked, keeping his eyes on the road before them.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok," Kagome replied, kicking a small stone out of her path. "I won't be long. I just need a few things."

"Take your time," he answered softly. He shifted his eyes to the miko, and couldn't turn away again. The setting sun was hitting her ebony hair and making it glow. Her slightly tanned skin was dancing with the last of the sun's rays. Her eyes… Inu-Yasha's heart clenched in his chest at the dark look haunting her eyes. "Kagome," he breathed, reaching out to touch her arm just as the reached the clearing around the well.

"You don't have to go if you don't want," she replied, misunderstanding his call. "I know how much the smells in my time bother you. I'll be back in an hour or so, I promise."

"No, I'm fine." He slowly lifted his hand, hesitated, and then rested his palm against her cheek. He heard her sharp intake of breath and then her quick gasps as she tried to breathe normally.

"In—Inu-Yasha?" she stammered, her eyes wide.

"Stay the night," his thumb moved against her smooth skin, "or as long as you'd like. We can go after Naraku later." He watched tears fill her eyes, and wondered what he had said this time. "Kagome?" he asked, wanting to take away her pain. The miko sniffled, and tried to smile.

"It's alright. I'm alright."

"At least stay the night. Sleep in your bed, I know how much you like that," Inu-Yasha pressed. Kagome searched his face before slowly nodding, making his rough palm brush her skin.

"Well, come on then," she said with a smile.

_A real smile,_ he realized as she turned to the bone eater's well. The thought made him smile too. As she sat on the edge and swung her legs around, she turned to look at him again.

"Are you coming?" she called.

"Feh," he muttered, moving closer. Kagome reached out to rest her hand on one of his crossed arms.

"See you on the other side." She smiled again before sliding into the time strip.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha replied again. He darted his eyes around the clearing, feeling like he was being watched. Seeing nothing, and smelling no one, the hanyou shrugged it off. Shaking his head, he jumped into the well after Kagome.

((Without You))

"What was _that_?" Miroku asked, unable to tear his gaze from where Inu-Yasha and Kagome had stood only moments earlier.

"That's a good question," Sango replied. Silence fell between the two.

"So, you think it has to do with while we were apart?" the houshi finally added. He stood up, dusting off his robes.

"It has to be," the taijiya agreed, straightening next to him. "They weren't here long enough, and we've been with them the whole time." She shook her head. "What happened? Those two were acting weirder than when they just argue."

"I agree," Miroku said with a nod. He laid an arm over the taijiya's shoulders "Come, let us wait for their return. Maybe if we can talk to them alone, we can figure out what's going on." He turned Sango around and began to move back toward the village and Kaede's hut.

"I don't know," the taijiya muttered. "Kagome didn't seem very in the mood to talk." The older miko's hut loomed before them.

Miroku shrugged as he moved the door for her. "Maybe a good night's sleep in her time will help," he replied, following the taijiya into the hut.

Sango laughed. "Does that same plan work for your discussion with Inu-Yasha?"

Miroku grimaced as he and Sango sat down by the cooking fire. "For some reason, I think not." The taijiya laughed again at his words.

Kaede and Shippo shared a confused look. "They're acting weird," the kit pointed out.

The miko nodded. "Aye, child."


	10. 500 Years

Right

500 Years

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu characters, not I.**_

Kagome slowly woke up. She stretched against the soft mattress under her, smiling at the warmth surrounding her. Maybe Inu-Yasha had been right. Maybe all she had needed was a bath and a night in her bed. _Wait, where is Inu-Yasha?_ she wondered, opening her eyes. The miko sat up, searching her room for the hanyou.

"Finally awake, wench?" he growled from his usual place on her windowsill. "You slept the day away," he added.

With a small smile of amusement at his words, Kagome glanced at the clock on her desk. "It's only ten O'clock, Inu-Yasha," she replied.

"You missed breakfast," he grumbled, turning his face away from her. Chuckling softly, Kagome threw her covers off and slid her feet to the ground.

"I'm sure Mama'll let you have some breakfast if you ask nicely," the miko added as she got to her feet.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha muttered as Kagome collected clothes to change into.

"I'll be back in a minute," she called over her shoulder as she left her room. She couldn't help smiling as the hanyou just grunted in reply. Closing the door behind her, Kagome used the bathroom, changed out of her PJ's, and brushed her teeth and hair before pausing to look into the large mirror above the sink.

She didn't look any different, not really. She touched the small bags under her eyes, but those were just because she was tired. She leaned back to look at her whole face again. Her birthday was next week. She'd be seventeen, but she didn't feel that old. Even now, she still felt like that clumsy fifteen year old who had fallen down a well and landed 500 years in the past.

Her gaze lowered to her left arm where the wound from the youkai was still wrapped and slowly healing. Why Inu-Yasha had ignored the scent of blood so long that day didn't make sense to her. _Maybe it was surprised I had taken care of myself… or he was mad that he had kissed me._ Whatever the reason, did it really matter anymore?

Kagome jumped when someone pounded on the bathroom door. "Oi, wench, you done yet?" Inu-Yasha called through the wood.

"Y—yeah, give me one more second, Inu-Yasha," she called back, cleaning up the small mess she had made. Running her fingers through her hair, she opened the door to meet the hanyou in the hallway. "Did you eat yet?" she asked with only a slightly forced smile.

"I was waiting for you."

"Really?" she replied, moving downstairs, the hanyou right behind her.

"Feh, you act like it surprises you," he growled, and in Kagome's mind she could almost see him crossing his arms into his sleeves, with a pout on his face. She couldn't help laughing softly, trying to block the sound with her hand. "Oi, wench, what's so funny?" Inu-Yasha snapped as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's nothing, Inu-Yasha," she answered, turning to smile at him over her shoulder.

"Feh."

"Ah, good morning, Kagome, Inu-Yasha," Mrs. Higurashi greeted. "You two must be hungry. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Mama," Kagome said in return, reaching to press a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"It ain't morning anymore," the hanyou grumbled. The miko shot him a quizzical glare.

"So does that mean you don't want breakfast?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Feh," came his answer. Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned to her mother again.

"We'll have whatever you'll give us," the miko answered with a smile.

((Without You))

"I need to go shopping. Are you coming with, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as she finished washing off the bowls she and the hanyou had used for breakfast.

"Feh, you don't think I'd let you wander around alone, do you?" he replied, taking the wet dish she held out to him and running the damp towel over the surface. "Besides, I don't trust those car things," he added in a mutter

"You do realize that I've lived here my whole life, right?" the miko pointed out as she let the water out of the sink and dried her hands with the free end of the cloth he held.

"Feh," was his only reply as he set the bowl with the other he had dried. "I'm coming with you," he added, watching as the miko turned to get her purse.

"Mama, Inu-Yasha and I are going out. Do you need anything?" Kagome called up the stairs.

"If you could get some grape leaves it would be a great help. I need them for dinner," Mrs. Higurashi answered, coming to stand at the top of the steps.

"No problem." Kagome smiled. "We'll be back in a little while. Come on, Inu-Yasha," she added, making her way back into the kitchen and out the back door. The hanyou was right behind her. "Thanks for putting the hat on," the miko said as they descended the shrine steps.

"Feh, someone had to remember," he muttered, crossing his arms into his haori again. Chuckling softly, Kagome slid her arm through his to lock elbows. She just smiled at him when he darted surprised eyes to her.

"I take it you want more Ramen?" she asked needlessly. The day the hanyou didn't want Ramen was the day Miroku stopped rubbing girls' butts. Kagome smiled at the thought.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha grunted, drawing her back to the present.

"Come on, we can get Mama's grape leaves in here too." The miko moved quicker to pull the hanyou into a door on their right. She swore she heard him groan. She turned to glance at him over her shoulder. "Hey, you're the one who had to come to protect me from the big bad car, remember? Don't complain to me," she said in a joking voice.

"Feh, shut-up wench," he muttered. Kagome turned back to the aisle with a laugh.

"Here, pick out some Ramen, I need to get some candy for Shippo," she added, waving her hand in the direction of the different Ramen flavors.

"That runt don't need any candy. He's weird enough as it is," the hanyou commented as he leaned down to examine the different cups of dried food.

"Inu-Yasha! How could you say that about Shippo?" Kagome demanded, giving the hanyou a glare.

"Feh," he answered with a shrug, not taking his eyes off the shelf. Growling in a tone rivaling Inu-Yasha's, the miko strode further down the aisle to grab some Pocky and suckers for the kit.

"I can't believe him," she muttered to herself as she gathered the food into her arms. "He's such a jerk! When he… I thought… It's a wonder that he—"

"Wonder he _what_, wench?" Inu-Yasha asked darkly just behind her. Gasping, the miko jumped, dropping half of the things in her hands. Blushing at getting caught grumbling about the hanyou, she knelt down to gather her things again.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me, Inu-Yasha?" she muttered.

"I didn't sneak, you just weren't paying attention. Now, it's a wonder that he _what_?" Inu-Yasha pressed. As she straightened again, the hanyou took the different candy from her so she had her hands free.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking out loud," Kagome replied, waving away the words.

"I see," the hanyou said, turning to walk down another aisle with the miko behind him. "Now why does that scare me more?" he added under his breath.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted, grabbing his haori sleeve to stop him. The shift loosened some of the packages of Ramen and it was like a landslide of instant noodles and candy onto the floor.

Both hanyou and miko stared at the mess with wide gazes until Kagome began to giggle. Inu-Yasha turned suspicious eyes to her as she began to laugh harder. "What is it, wench? This is _not_ funny," he growled out. The miko shook her head as she covered her mouth with her hand. Surprised, the hanyou watched her, a smile slowly growing on his face too. _Oh Kami, it's contagious!_ he thought as he began to chuckle. He completely ignored the stares they were getting as what looked like two teenagers laughed over Ramen and candy all over the floor.

"I'll go get a basket," Kagome finally gasped out, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Whatever you say," Inu-Yasha replied, smiling as the miko hurried off to find the basket to put all of their things in.

((Without You))

"Well, that went well," Kagome commented as the two made their way back to the shrine.

"Feh, I thought you _didn't_ want attention drawn to us. Why is it I have to wear a hat then?" Inu-Yasha grumbled back, shifting the bags he held to glower at the miko.

"Well, the point _is_ to not draw too much attention to the fact that you're from 500 years in the past, but we just looked like stupid teenagers. Some of the older people were even chuckling at our misfortune." She chuckled herself as she thought about it.

"Feh, I still don't see what was so funny. And you like when people laugh at you?" he pressed.

Shifting her own bags, Kagome smiled and shook her head. "They weren't laughing at us, they were laughing _with_ us. There's a difference."

"I've never seen one," he grunted, turning to look anywhere but at her. It was then that Kagome realized what he meant.

_Oh, Kami, Kagome! How could you say that when you know Inu-Yasha has no idea the difference! He only knows how it feels to be laughed at for being a hanyou. Well, you'd better fix this._ "Hey, Inu-Yasha," the miko started, thinking fast.

"What now, wench?" He didn't turn his gaze to her.

"Well, I was thinking we should do something before we go back," she answered as they began walking up the shrine steps.

"Like what?" he snapped, opening the door for the miko. She walked in and glanced around the room as she set the bags down.

"Hang on, I need to see something," she replied, shaking her arms out before scooping the newspaper off the table. Opening the paper to the entertainment section, he watched her scan the pages. "How would you like to see a comedian?" the miko asked, lifting bright eyes to him.

"A what?" he asked in confusion. Kagome smiled bigger, setting the paper down on the table again.

"Come on, I'll show you, but we've got to hurry. The show starts in twenty minutes." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the back door again.

"Now where are we going?" he called after her.

"To the comedian, just follow me." It took them only a few minutes to reach the small theater where the show was being advertised. She paid for both of their tickets, and laughed at the hanyou's face filled with surprise as they made their way into the cool, dark room. They sat down in the dark red, cushioned chairs. Inu-Yasha darted his gaze around the large rectangle, looking for trouble, Kagome was sure.

"How long do we have to sit here?" the hanyou finally grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting back in the seat. Before Kagome could answer, the lights dimmed and the curtain pulled apart to reveal three men sitting on stools. Instantly the crowd cheered and clapped.

"It's starting."

"What is?"

"Just watch and find out," Kagome replied with another smile, reaching over to grab his hand in hers. He jerked around to stare at her, but the miko kept her gaze on the men welcoming them to the show. _I hope he likes this…_ She smiled, knowing that he had to. He was already watching the men closely, his hand holding hers in return.

"So, you know you've got to do some here's your sign things, you've got to," one man started. The crowd cheered and laughed.

"Alright, well, as most of you probably already know, my pet peeve in life is stupid people. I think that they should have to wear signs so people know their stupid. But anyway, my son and I were out flying kites in the park, and a guy comes up and asks "Hey, are you all flying a kite?" and I say back, "Nope, we're fishin' for birds." The crowd, along with the other two guys on stage, laughed and cheered again at his words. "Here's your sign," the first man added, shaking his head.

Kagome swore her heart had stopped as Inu-Yasha chuckled next to her. She couldn't help grinning like a crazy person as she looked at the hanyou out of the corner of her eye.

"Fishin' for birds," he repeated, still smiling. The miko turned her attention back to the men on stage, her mood bright. Maybe this really had been a good idea.

((Without You))

"You can't possibly need all of this stuff!" Inu-Yasha growled the next morning, slinging Kagome's now full yellow backpack over his shoulder.

"It's mostly food for you guys," the miko replied. He gave her a doubtful look.

"And those eight text books of yours are going to feed us how? Kindling for the fire?" he snapped back. She opened her mouth to reply loudly, closed it, and then smiled sadly. It was then Inu-Yasha realized what he had said. _Baka, baka, baka!_ he yelled at himself.

"I'm almost done with school, and then I won't need them anymore." She turned her back to him then.

_Aw, hell._ "Kagome," he called softly. He reached out to touch her arm, and she turned to him with a small, but real again smile.

"Are you ready to go back?" she asked. The hanyou paused before nodding slowly. "Bye, Mama," Kagome said as Mrs. Higurashi entered the kitchen.

"Oh, leaving already?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of work to do," the miko replied.

"Well, be safe."

"Of course. Bye, Mama!" Kagome called, waving as she and Inu-Yasha left the home and entered the well shrine. Wrapping his free arm around the miko's waist, the hanyou jumped down the well into the warm pink light that took them to the past.

_A/N __**Disclaimer**__: I do believe Bill Engval (spelled right?) owns the rights to the 'here's your stupid sign' lines, but I got the idea from a Blue Collar skit on Limewire, so yeah, don't sue me for that either, thanks a bunch._

_I was asked for fluff in Kagome's time, so I gave some fluff. I promise next chapter will be getting back to some action, so don't worry for those of you who want some action, it's comin'! Now, review for me people! Make me a happy, if not swamped, college student. Thanks again!_


	11. Right

Right

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not me.**_

The trip from the well to the village was spent in a comfortable silence. Kagome watched the birds and insects that flew around them as they walked, while Inu-Yasha just enjoyed being in the miko's presence. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the difference in her after spending the two nights in her time. Sure, her body hadn't changed in the short time, but her eyes had. The brown was now lighter, and she had a smile on her face.

The memory of the night before was still fresh in his mind. After the comedian, Kagome had taken him to get dinner at a restaurant, where she had shown him new, and almost as good as Ramen, food. But his favorite time of the whole night had been when he and Kagome had walked back to the shrine, and she had held his hand like she didn't care if she was seen with a hanyou. 

The memory made a small smile tug at his mouth, and he couldn't stop his hand from reaching for hers. There was no hesitation as her fingers entwined with his and she turned to smile softly at him. "Did you have a good time last night?" she asked.

"Feh, it could've been worse," he grunted, turning his head away to look at the trees around them.

"I see," Kagome muttered at his reply. The hanyou darted his eyes to her again, noticing her sad look again as the smile faded from her face.

"Yeah, it was fun," he added softly. Inu-Yasha watched as her mood instantly brightened again. Her hand tightened on his for a moment in an excited squeeze.

"I'm glad," she whispered. Just as they reached the outskirts of the village, Inu-Yasha stopped, growling low in his throat. "What is it?" Kagome asked as he pulled his hand back, and grasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga tightly.

"Stay behind me," he said, dropping the bag from his shoulder so he could move freely. The miko nodded, taking a few steps back.

"Be careful, Inu-Yasha," she muttered as she felt the ground begin to shake. The trees before them began to groan as they bent to make room for the youkai coming their way.

"Show yourself," Inu-Yasha called. The youkai seemed to listen as it burst through the tree line and into the clearing around the road. The praying-mantis youkai roared as it snapped its jaws. "That's it, all that noise and this is all you have to offer?" the hanyou asked with a grin. "Not a problem," he added, pulling his father's fang out of its sheath and baring it at the insect. The sword instantly transformed, wind swirling around its blade.

The youkai roared again as it ran at Inu-Yasha, the ground shaking with every step. "Feh, _Kaze no Kizu_!" the hanyou roared as he brought Tetsusaiga down. Three blades dug into the ground, and raced toward the mantis. The youkai was quick, but not fast enough to escape the attack unscathed. Inu-Yasha's ears bent down closer to his head against the painful scream of the youkai as two of its right legs were torn off. 

"Damn," the hanyou growled, watching as the injured youkai stumbled to gain its balance. Just as Inu-Yasha lifted Tetsusaiga again, an arrow shot past him, glowing bright blue with miko power. His ears pinned against his head at the scream that came from the youkai as Kagome's arrow embedded in its chest. "_Kaze no Kizu_!" Inu-Yasha yelled again, attacking right on the heels of the miko. This time the mantis was hit head on by the attack, being swallowed in the yellow blades and bursting to pieces.

Inu-Yasha slid Tetsusaiga back into its sheath, taking a deep breath for patience, as he heard Kagome running up to him. When his eyes fell on her, any intention of staying calm flew out the window. "What in the hells was that, wench?" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" she asked, coming to a stop and planting her fists on her hips.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why didn't you stay back?" he growled.

"I was just helping!" the miko defended herself.

"Well, don't! I don't need the help of a pathetic human wench anyway!"

Kagome gasped at his words. "I see," she whispered, lowering her face away from his. "I'll remember that the next time you're wounded." And with that, she turned on her heel, scooped up her bow and backpack, and began to walk through the village.

"Oi, wench!" Inu-Yasha called, stomping after her. She didn't turn. "Kagome!" he tried again.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha," Sango suddenly called, running to meet the two halfway to Kaede's. Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were right behind her. The group stopped as they met, Shippo instantly jumping into the miko's arms. Inu-Yasha could hear the lack of real enthusiasm in her voice as she greeted the kit. "We wondered when you'd be back," the taijiya was saying.

"Yes, we never got to speak of what we found out while we were separated," Miroku pointed out. 

"Feh, not much to talk about," Inu-Yasha replied, crossing his arms as he walked past the group and to Kaede's hut. Kagome quietly followed, along with a confused Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

((Without You))

"So you have another shikon shard?" Miroku asked after they had all sat down around the fire and gotten the treats Kagome had brought back for them.

The miko nodded, pulling the two shards out of her pocket to show the houshi, taijiya, kit, and older miko. "And you say you didn't even see any youkai that would have had a shard?"

"That's right, nothing out of the ordinary," Miroku replied, glancing at Sango quickly. Kagome didn't miss the exchange as the taijiya lowered her face away from him, but the miko didn't press. She and Sango had a lot to talk about when they could get alone.

"So where does that leave us?" Kagome asked, turning her attention to the houshi again. She darted a look at Inu-Yasha, but the hanyou was sitting across the room, his back against the wall, eyes closed as he held Tetsusaiga against his chest. The only sign that gave away the fact that he was still listening was the twitch of his ears randomly.

"I don't know," Miroku admitted, drawing the miko's attention again. "I just hope that the shard is not another set up for a trap of Naraku's," he added.

"Feh," Inu-Yasha suddenly snorted, getting to his feet and marching to Kagome. "It's just a shard, nothing special about it." He held out one clawed hand toward the miko for the small jar. She hesitantly placed it in his palm, wondering what he wanted with it. Using his claws to grasp the top, he pulled the cork out to dump the shards into his hand. Shoving them under the houshi's nose, he reiterated. "See, nothing… wrong…" his voice faded away as his golden eyes glazed over.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called, standing up next to him. "What is it?" she added, reaching out to rest a hand on his arm. He had lowered his head, his silver bangs hiding his eyes as his hand clenched tightly around the shikon no tama shards. A low growl began to rumble out of his chest. "Inu-Yasha!" the miko shouted, fisting her hand in his fire rat haori.

The others jumped to their feet, drawing their weapons close. "Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" Miroku echoed the miko. He stared in shock as blood began to drip from the hanyou's clenched fist, along with a dark glow. The houshi could only assume it was the shikon shards, but if that was the case, why could he suddenly see it?

"Kagome," Sango breathed, darting her gaze to the miko who was beginning to tremble as she stared at the silent hanyou.

"The shard is growing darker," Kagome breathed, her gaze too riveted on Inu-Yasha to turn to the others. "But only one… could it mean…?"

Miroku's breath caught at the miko's words. No, it couldn't be… But the signs were right in front of him. _It's a trap, and we fell right into it._

((Without You))

Thick, purple miasma swirled around him as he stared into the mirror. A dark chuckle slowly bubbled up and out of him, the scene giving him reason to laugh. "So you thought to ignore my trap did you?" Naraku growled as he watched Inu-Yasha's friends try to figure out what was going on with the hanyou. Purple eyes narrowed as they landed on the houshi. "So you know, do you houshi? Good," Naraku muttered, smiling again.

"Naraku," Kagura's voice broke into his monologue.

"What is it?" he snapped, rounding on her, his anger evident. Not nearly as afraid as he would like her to be, the shadow took a small step back.

"I just came to inform you that everything is set as you asked," she muttered, opening and closing her fan in a nervous twitch.

"Good," he replied, his answer a dismissal as he turned back to Kanna and her mirror. Everything was going according to plan.

"They will be coming," the void youkai said softly as the view of the inu hanyou faded from the glass.

"It is as I planned," Naraku said in return. "Kohaku," the hanyou called, turning to meet the young taijiya.

"Yes," the human muttered, keeping his head low.

"Go to the miko and her hanyou, show them the right way here," Naraku demanded.

"Yes," Kohaku answered in the same dead-pan tone. He turned and walked out of the room, taking to the trees as soon as he got out of the castle. When he was sure he wasn't being followed, a frown turned down the young taijiya's lips. _Now what's Naraku up to?_ he wondered. _Why would he want to bring Sango and the others to his castle, and why now?_ He had no answers, but he still couldn't allow the youkai to know that he had regained his memories of what he had done to his family.

Kohaku shook his head as he ran on. He would have to do what that foul beast told him to, for at least a little longer anyway.

((Without You))

"Why do you allow him to live?" Kanna asked as soon as Kohaku had left. Naraku didn't answer right away, turning to walk across the room to sit on the cushion next to the sliding door leading outside. The young girl didn't press.

"I have use for him yet, just as I have use for Kagura," the hanyou finally answered.

"Yes, Naraku," Kanna replied, bowing slightly. Dark purple eyes turned to her.

"Go now, make sure everything is ready."

"Of course," she added, walking backward out of the room, leaving the hanyou alone. With another grin he turned to look out the door again. Things were falling into place just as he had planned.

"Come to me, Inu-Yasha, bring me the last of the shards, and then I shall destroy you." Another dark chuckle echoed in the empty room as Naraku saw his trap being set into motion before his eyes.


	12. Alone

He needed to open his hand, to let go

Alone

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the gang, not me.**_

He needed to open his hand, to let go. _Why won't my body listen to me?_ He watched all of his friends huddle around him, their voices a long ways away as they called to him. _What…?_ A low laugh echoed in his head. The sound was familiar, but from where?

**Did you think you were rid of me, hanyou?** The voiced grated down Inu-Yasha's spine as he realized what had happened. Somehow the youkai he had fought off before was back. But how?

"_Who are you?_" Inu-Yasha snarled.

**My name is Gekidoku.**

"_How did you—?"_

**Take over your body? **Gekidoku interrupted.** Why, hanyou, I thought even you would be able to figure that out.**

And then he understood, as his fist clenched tighter around the two shikon shards in his palm. "_You bastard,_" Inu-Yasha growled harshly. "_You're that youkai I killed before._"

**Well, as you can see, you did a very bad job of it. But now we have things to do, or rather, **_**you**_** have things to do. We'd better get started.**

"_What are you—?"_ Before Inu-Yasha could finish, a hot pain shot through his mind, and he knew no more.

((Without You))

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed again. Her fist clenched even tighter in his haori sleeve as she tried to get the hanyou's attention. His golden eyes stayed hidden behind his bangs despite her attempts to draw them to her. "Inu-Yasha!" As soon as his name left her lips again, the hanyou pulled from her grasp with a snarl.

Miroku and Sango pulled the miko back as Inu-Yasha bared his claws and fangs at them. No one moved for what felt like ages, until the hanyou grinned darkly. "Coming?" he asked just before dashing out of the hut.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted, breaking free from her friends' grasps to run after the hanyou.

"Kagome, wait!" Miroku called as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed.

All she had to show her were she was going were flashes of red among the trees before her. She completely ignored the scratches the tree limbs left as they tried to grab onto her and slow her down. She saw another flash of red, giving her the right direction to follow.

_Inu-Yasha, what's going on?_ She wondered, trying to fight off her tears. It had to have something to do with the shikon shard they had found, but why did it only effect Inu-Yasha? She had handled the shard, and nothing had happened.

"Kagome! Inu-Yasha!" The miko heard the shouts coming from behind her, but she couldn't stop to wait for the others. She couldn't loose Inu-Yasha. And then, the red stopped moving directly in front of her.

Kagome stumbled through the low weeds into a clearing with a small pond. She stood panting as she stared at the hanyou standing unmoving before the still water. "Inu…Yasha," Kagome panted, but kept her voice low. She didn't know what was wrong with him, and didn't want to push anything too far. When there was still no response, the miko realized that he still held the two shikon shards in his clenched fist. Maybe if she could get him to release the darkness she could still see glowing inside his hand.

She straightened and took a few careful steps closer to the hanyou. "Inu-Yasha, can you hear me?" she asked softly, reaching a hand out to him. Just before her fingertips touched his haori, he turned, his golden gaze landing on her.

"Kagome?" he asked, confusion in his stare.

"It's me, Inu-Yasha," she agreed, nodding as she took another step closer. "What's going on?" the miko added, finally placing her hand on his arm. He completely ignored her question as he reached his own hand out to touch his palm to her cheek.

"Kagome," he repeated, as if he was just now remembering who she was.

"Yes," she wrapped her hand around his wrist, trying to regain his attention. "What happened, why did you run away?" she pressed. The hanyou continued to watch her face, as if he couldn't believe she was before him.

"Kagome," he breathed again. As the miko opened her mouth to reply, the calls of her friends caught her attention.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha!"

"Where are you?"

"Kagome!"

When she turned back to Inu-Yasha, his eyes had grown dark, angry. "Kagome, mine," he growled, moving his hand to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Inu-Yasha, wait, it's just Miroku, Sango, and—" Kagome tried, but he jerked her against his chest, cutting her words off.

"Mine," he snarled again before jumping into the trees with her. The speed he was moving took the miko's breath away, and she could only stare wide eyed as the sounds of her friends' voices faded.

((Without You))

A dark chuckle echoed through the forest after the miko and hanyou. "Perfect," the baboon clad figure said, watching as the taijiya, houshi, kit, and neko grew closer. _Everything is falling into place._

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha!" the small group called again. With another grin, the puppet dropped down to appear directly in front of the two humans.

"Greetings," he said as they stopped.

"Naraku," Miroku muttered, lifting his staff into a defensive position. "I knew you were behind this."

"Very good, houshi," the puppet answered. Another low chuckle echoed through the clearing, but this one came from the air around them. _They will waist their time destroying the puppet while Inu-Yasha and Kagome get even farther away._ The hanyou grinned as he watched the two groups set off on their own paths. Kohaku would bring the humans to his castle too late to save their friends. Naraku grinned again at the thought of how easily he would destroy the group. _Too easily…_

((Without You))

_Why did I have to be right?_ Miroku wondered as Sango came to stand at his side. "It's only a puppet, Naraku must want to delay us," the houshi pointed out. The taijiya nodded, tightening her grip on Hiraikotsu, her eyes locked on the challenge.

"So let's get this over with quickly."

"I'll take care of it," Miroku said before she could move forward.

"What?" Sango asked in surprise.

"You take Kirara and Shippo and go after Kagome and Inu-Yasha," he explained his plan.

"But what about you?" the taijiya pressed.

"I'll take care of this problem and follow you, but you can't loose sight of Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Who knows what else Naraku has panned for them," he added.

"But—"

"Please hurry, Sango," he cut her off. They shared a long look before she finally nodded slowly.

"Be careful, Miroku," she added before jumping onto Kirara with Shippo and disappearing after the miko and hanyou.

"How honorable of you," the puppet chuckled.

"You know nothing of honor, now, I have things to do, so just die," Miroku said before throwing a sutra at the puppet. It attached to the baboon's shoulder and the houshi was quick to strike it with his staff. Naraku chuckled as he shot his vines at Miroku.

"You missed," the puppet said with a laugh.

_Damn,_ Miroku cursed as he pulled back. _I've got to take care of this quickly and find the others._ He glanced toward where Sango had disappeared, and then back to the puppet. _Be safe, all of you._ And then he jumped at the hanyou again.


	13. Revenge

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the gang, not I

Revenge

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the gang, not I.**_

Miroku swung his staff again, aiming for the puppets head, but the baboon moved too quickly for his strike to hit. As the houshi turned, trying to regain his balance and land on his feet, a vine came flying at him. He had to grind his teeth together at the pain of the tentacle slicing the side of his left arm.

"Why don't you just give up, houshi, make your end quicker, though I can't promise painlessly," the puppet taunted. Miroku jerked to his feet again, staring the abomination down.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you, Naraku," he growled in a tone to rival Inu-Yasha's. Sango was out there, he needed to give her as much of a head start as possible. His brown gaze turned back to the puppet laughing before him.

"Then you will die slowly." The white figure dashed forward, releasing its tentacles to surround the houshi. Miroku gasped at the pain of the miasma touching his flesh before the air was sucked out of his lungs. He thought he heard bones cracking as the puppets grip tightened around his chest. Then his vision began to dim as his lungs burned for air.

_Sango… be safe…_ the houshi prayed before his eyes fell closed and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

((Without You))

_Miroku…_ Sango called silently. She shouldn't have left him, not alone. For what had to have been the twentieth time since the houshi had left her sight, the taijiya skidded to a stop and began to turn back.

"Sango!" Shippo shouted as Kirara roared and blocked her path.

"Something's wrong, we can't leave him," Sango said, grasping a handful of the neko's fur.

"Miroku can take care of himself, we can't loose Kagome and Inu-Yasha," the kit tried to reason with her.

"They're already gone. We haven't seen them since we left Miroku," she answered softly.

"But…"

"We need to go back. We can go after Inu-Yasha and Kagome when I know Miroku is safe."

"Sango…" Shippo called, tugging on her sleeve.

"I'm not arguing with you anymore, Shippo, we have to go back," she replied, finally releasing Kirara's fur.

"No, Sango, _look_."

"What?" The taijiya lifted her head to look where the kit pointed, and her breath caught in her throat. "Kohaku…" she breathed as she saw the boy standing on a branch in front of them. Of course, he didn't reply to her call. "Kohaku!" she shouted, running toward her brother. To her surprise, his head lowered to look her in the eye.

"Sango," he answered, his eyes saddening as he spoke. Tears clouded the taijiya's vision at her name from her younger brother's lips.

"Do you recognize me, Kohaku?" she whispered, reaching a hand out toward the younger taijiya. He stared back for a second before lightly dropping to the ground before her.

"You have to come with me." Kohaku turned his gaze onto the youkai. "All of you." His brown eyes turned back to Sango. "He can't know, no one else can know."

Sango nodded in understanding. "But what about Miroku?" she had to ask.

"Don't worry about him, everything will be fine, but you three have to come with me." Kohaku turned, ready to go, but Sango placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned patiently to her.

"How long?" she asked softly.

"Almost three months now," he replied instantly, knowing what she was asking.

"And you never told me? Kohaku, I'm your sister, I could have helped you."

The younger taijiya shook his head. "It was easier when I was the only one who knew. Now, something tells me the time is right for you to know, so we may get revenge for what the bastard has done."

After his explanation, Sango stared silently at him for a moment. Slowly nodding, the woman accepted the reason and put the hurt behind her. "Let's go then," she agreed.

"Follow me," Kohaku replied before jumping into the tree branches again and taking off.

"Let's go, Kirara," Sango said as she and Shippo jumped onto the neko's back. The larger youkai roared and took off after the younger taijiya. _Will we finally get our revenge on Naraku?_ Sango wondered as they moved. _Is Miroku really ok? But do I have any choice but to follow after Kohaku?_ The worrisome thoughts circled around in her head.

"He'll be alright," Shippo suddenly said in her ear. The taijiya turned to look at the kit sitting on her shoulder.

"Shippo?"

"I can tell you're worried about Miroku. Don't worry about him, Sango. He may be a lecher, but he can handle himself in a fight. He'll follow us," he reassured her.

"Yes," Sango replied with a nod, turning back to look at the path before them. "You're right, he'll be just fine." If only she could rid herself of this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

((Without You))

Images flashed in front of his hazy gaze. First there was nothing but the blur of trees. _A forest?_ He wondered, but then there was light blue. Had they left the forest? And how were they moving so fast? _Who else is here?_ He added, his head pounding even with his heart. It was then he realized it was _his_ feet racing along the ground, and that he was holding someone in his arms. Who was it? By the softness of the body, he guessed a female. Was she his? A face flashed in front of him, the face of a dark haired, warm eyed woman. A name whispered across his memory. _Kagome…_ Was that who he held in his arms?

**Struggling are you hanyou?** A voice pounded into his brain. Wincing, he jerked away from the sound. **It is useless. I have control, so long as you hold the shard that holds my essence, you shall never be rid of me.** A dark laugh echoed around in his head. **Go back to sleep, hanyou. I will wake you when the fun begins.** And with that, his world blinked out just as he wondered why he was listening to this voice that hurt him.

((Without You))

Kagome trembled in Inu-Yasha's hold as he ran on. The sky had slowly grown darker as storm clouds rolled into the area, and now the wind whipped coldly against her bare flesh. A rumble of thunder threatened rain as well.

The miko lifted her head to stare at the hanyou, wondering where he was taking her, as well as _who_ was taking her. As if he had sensed both her gaze and thought, golden eyes lowered to lock with hers. A dark grin appeared on his lips, making Kagome recoil.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," he growled, the harsh smile on his face the whole time. Holding his gaze for only a second longer, Kagome turned away. This was not her Inu-Yasha.

_What's going on, Inu-Yasha? What did that shard do to you?_ A thought suddenly occurred to her. _Could it be another fake shard, like in Koga's arm and the ones Orochidayu was making?_ Things began to fall into place, all except one: Why hadn't Inu-Yasha turned full youkai if he was being controlled by a tainted shard? She had no answer.

Kagome's attention was drawn away from her thoughts, though, as lightening broke open the clouds to let rain come pouring down onto them. She shook against the now freezing assault just as Inu-Yasha slowed to a stop. She darted a look up at him, but his attention was on whatever was before them.

"I've brought her, open the gates, Naraku," the hanyou snarled out. Kagome's heart stopped and dropped through her stomach as his words registered.

_Naraku? Inu-Yasha took me to Naraku?!_ Her mind was racing too fast to really call it thinking, but everything stopped as she heard the sound of a large door scrapping against the ground as it opened, and Inu-Yasha walking forward once again.

_A/N: Wow, did I leave you all hangin or what? Well, you'll have to leave me a review and yell at me. (nudge nudge) I welcome guesses and suggestions as well. If I like them enough, you might see it here. : ) Whelp, off to Chapter 14, later!_

_(BTW- I'm pretty sure that Orochidayu is the youkai who was making the fake jewels in one of the Inu-Yasha episodes, but correct me if I'm wrong, thanks!)_


	14. Rain

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not me

Rain

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not me. Gekidoku is mine, though.**_

"Where are we going?" Sango shouted. No answer came. "Kohaku!" she called again, but still the younger taijiya didn't reply.

"He must not want Naraku to know," Shippo whispered in her ear from her shoulder. She turned to look at the kit.

"That doesn't mean I don't wish he would tell me where he's leading us," she muttered, turning back to look at her brother.

"You don't think it's to Naraku, do you?" Shippo asked in a trembling voice.

"I don't know, I guess it's a possibility." The taijiya thought back to their conversation when they had first met.

"_Now, something tells me the time is right for you to know, so we may get revenge for what the bastard has done."_ Her brother's words echoed in her head.

_Could he be taking us to Naraku's castle to finally end this? But then, what about the others?_ Sango glanced at Shippo staring intently ahead from his spot on her shoulder. _Can Kohaku, Kirara, and I alone defeat such a strong enemy?_ She didn't know the answers, but figured that soon they would become clear.

"Please follow me," Kohaku suddenly said, darting a quick look over his shoulder at Sango.

Her eyes narrowed in question at the look in his eyes. It had seemed like he had been trying to tell her something else with his gaze alone. _But what was it?_ There were just too many questions.

"Sango…" Shippo breathed, drawing her back to the situation at hand. The taijiya's intense gaze lifted back to the path just as they broke out of the forest and into a field. Her eyes widened in surprise. Well, that answered _that_ question at least.

((Without You))

Kagome stumbled as she was led quickly through the too-dark-to-really-see castle halls. At least she hoped it was halls Inu-Yasha was leading her through. When she tripped over something she couldn't see, again, the hanyou growled and tightened his hold on her arm.

"Keep up, bitch," he snarled out. The miko winced when his claws bit into her skin deeper, making blood trickle down her arm to her elbow.

_Inu-Yasha… come back to me… I need you…_ she begged silently as tears filled her eyes. _I was so wrong. I can't take care of myself. I need you, Inu-Yasha!_

The hanyou before her jerked her to a stop in front of a door that looked like any of the others they had passed. "You'll stay quiet if you know what's good for you," he growled, wrenching the door open before shoving her inside. Even before Kagome could turn back to him again, the door was slammed closed and locked. Sobbing slightly, the miko ran at the door and pounded a fist against it only to be thrown back, the dark barrier burning her hand.

_Inu-Yasha,_ she called as she sat up, clutching her hurt arm to her chest. Tears filled her eyes again, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She would not give Naraku the pleasure of seeing her cry. Firm in her resolve, the miko got to her feet and marched up to the door again. "Naraku! I will not let you get away with this!" she shouted, staring daggers through the door as if the despicable hanyou was just on the other side. "Do you hear me?!" she went on.

"You do realize not listening _isn't_ a good idea, right?" a woman's voice calmly stated behind Kagome. The miko instantly whirled around, her mouth open in surprise.

"Kagura?" she muttered as her eyes landed on the shadow leaning against the back wall.

"Last time I checked," the youkai replied, tapping her closed fan against her shoulder.

"Why are you here? Did Naraku send you?" Kagome demanded, taking a step closer to the other woman.

Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. "No, but even if he did, do you think I'd tell you?"

"So why should I believe you?" the miko pressed then.

The shadow stopped just in front of Kagome, her red eyes focusing on the slightly shorter woman. "I thought you were the trusting one."

"I don't trust people I know are evil," Kagome snapped back, holding the bloody stare.

"And you know I am evil?" Kagura asked softly, lowering her fan to her side.

_What?_ Kagome wondered in surprise at the question. "Well, I…" The miko couldn't go on. The sad look in Kagura's eyes made the miko question herself on the thought of the shadow being evil. _But she's a part of Naraku… but hasn't she shown that she's not totally loyal to him? Why is she really here?_

Kagura chuckled, drawing the miko back to her current situation. "I see, so you never thought that Naraku and I are two different people. Interesting, but none the less," she leaned closer before she went on. "You might need a friend in these coming days, just so you know." And with that bit of advice, the shadow slid back into the shadows and slipped from the room.

_What was that?_ Kagome wondered as she looked around the sparse room again. "Naraku, no matter what you try, I _will not let you get away with what you've done_," she promised the air around her before going to sit on the small futon in the corner.

((Without You))

Silence.

Silence and darkness.

A low growl of aggravation began to rumble up from his chest.

"Patience, Gekidoku," Naraku said calmly without turning away from the window to look at his guest. "Everything is not quite ready yet," he went on.

"Well when will it be ready, Naraku? You try my patience," Gekidoku ground out. Again there was silence from the hanyou. "Answer me, damn it!" the youkai snarled as he flashed forward to grab Naraku's neck. He hissed in pain, jerking his hand back as poisonous miasma burned his flesh. "What the hell is this?" _How can he burn me when I am also a poison youkai?_ Gekidoku bared his fangs as he stared at the mark on his skin.

"Did you forget that you are not immune to my miasma while in that body?" Naraku asked softly.

"You're a bastard," the youkai growled out, lifting his head to once again to stare at the hanyou. Naraku chuckled at the disrespect.

"Think what you will, but do not forget it is I who gave you the power you now flaunt so carelessly."

"I am not careless," Gekidoku snapped back in his defense.

"Of course you're not," Naraku agreed sarcastically.

The youkai growled again at the disrespect, but realized that the argument was, and would continue to go nowhere. "What are we waiting for?" he asked instead, changing the subject.

"Everything needs to be in place for my plan to work," the hanyou finally answered.

"_How long_?" Gekidoku pressed, stepping forward again, but not touching the hanyou.

With a grin, Naraku turned to look at the wood figure he had sitting in a pot of dirt. As he watched, it was destroyed in a burst of dust. "Not long now," he muttered.

"What?"

"Soon everything will fall into place." A dark laugh filled the room as the hanyou turned back to stare out the window into the pouring rain.

_A/N: I know this is kinda short, even for me, but I said all that I needed to. Chapter 15 will be longer, I'm pretty sure… lol, maybe, hopefully : ) But anywho, please leave me a review, it really motivates me, and then I get so much work done! Thanks, and ja ne!_


	15. Darkness

Sango sat silently on Kirara as rain soaked her to the bone

Darkness

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and the gang, not me. Gekidoku is mine, though.**_

Sango sat silently on Kirara as rain soaked her to the bone. Thunder echoed in the background, but the taijiya didn't notice as she stared at the castle before her. _Naraku's castle…_ it had to be. Something tugged on her sleeve, and Sango turned her gaze slowly toward Shippo.

"Are we going in there?" the kit asked, his eyes wide and frightened.

"We must," she replied as she turned away to gaze upon that which their group had been searching for for almost two years.

"I wish Inu-Yasha was here," Shippo muttered.

_I wish Miroku was here,_ Sango added, _and Kagome. I wish we were all together for this._ She turned to look at her brother standing a little off to the side and in front of them. It was time. "Why have you taken us here?" she called, pretending not to know the answer.

"Please come with me," the younger taijiya replied before he darted forward again.

"You heard him, Kirara," Sango told her friend. The neko roared in agreement as she took off after Kohaku.

It took the small group only a few minutes to reach the gates of the castle, where they were greeted with a hoard of Naraku's youkai along with a small, white child. "Kanna," the taijiya called darkly. _So this really is Naraku's castle then_, Sango decided.

"Good work, Kohaku. I will take it from here," the void youkai said calmly. Sango's head whipped around to stare at her brother standing at her side now.

"Kohaku…?" she asked softly, only partly pretending to be confused and hurt. Had he lied to her?

"Of course," the younger taijiya replied with a short nod. He didn't turn to look at Sango as he walked away from her and into the castle.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, jumping off Kirara to go after him, but a youkai appeared in her path. "Out of my way," she snarled, whipping Hiraikotsu off her back and through the offending youkai. The death set off the rest of the youkai, and Kanna didn't stop them from converging on the taijiya. Sango tried to defend herself, even heard Kirara and Shippo join in the fray, but soon all three were overwhelmed by the numerous youkai.

"Naraku has been waiting for you," Kanna said when the youkai had stripped the taijiya of her weapons and held her off the ground before the void.

"Like I give a shit what Naraku wants," Sango snapped back and then grunted when one of the youkai holding her wrapped itself tighter around her chest. Motion to her left caught her attention and she turned to see Shippo struggling in the grip of another youkai. "Don't struggle, Shippo," she called. The kit stopped moving and turned to look at her. He slowly nodded as he got the meaning in her eyes. _If Naraku wanted us dead, he would have done it already._

Just then Kanna turned slowly and made her way through the open gate, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara being forced to follow. As soon as they entered the castle, everything became even darker than the cloudy sky outside. Sango could've sworn the temperature dropped a good ten degrees too. She couldn't help shivering in revulsion. Could her brother really have turned them over to their greatest enemy? The thought hurt worse than not being able to breathe.

After what felt like an eternity, Kanna stopped in front of a dark door and gestured for the youkai to put the intruders into it. They obeyed without question, tossing all three of them into the room roughly. Before Sango or even Kirara could get to the door again, Kanna had closed and locked them in. "Can you break though it, Kirara?" Sango asked. The neko growled softly, prepared to find out. She ran at the door, only to be thrown back with black sparks shooting through the room. "Damn, he's put a barrier up."

A groan behind them made Shippo jump into her arms and Sango whirl around, her eyes narrowed as she crouched into a defensive position in preparation of attack. "Wh—what is it?" the kit stuttered. Sango shook her head as she saw movement on the floor before them in the back of the room.

"I don't—" she stopped as her eyes adjusted enough that she could make out a body in the darkness. _No, it couldn't be…_ She felt herself begin to pant in breath at the direction her thoughts were going. _Please no… Please let me be wrong…_

((Without You))

Kagome couldn't have been alone for very long before the door before her slammed open again. The miko jumped in surprise before scurrying to her feet. "Miss me?" Inu-Yasha asked with a crude smile at her. She didn't reply, only lifted her chin to stare directly into his cold eyes. His smile slowly fell from his face to be replaced by a snarl when she didn't rise to his taunt. "Stupid bitch," he muttered, stomping forward to grab her arm again.

"I know you're there, Inu-Yasha," she said softly, holding the hanyou's still golden stare.

"Shut-up," he snarled before backhanding her off her feet. "You're such a pain, miko," he went on, standing above her. "If it were up to me, you'd be dead." Kagome kept her lips firmly closed as she straightened back to her feet.

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to hear yourself talk? Not that it's your voice," she went on. The hanyou snarled, wrapping his clawed hand around her neck and tightening his grip.

"Watch it, miko, there's only so far you can push me before I'll have to disregard Naraku's orders and hurt you." The tips of his claws pricked her neck.

"Inu-Yasha won't let that happen," she replied calmly, not flinching at his harsh words. The hanyou snarled, tightening his grip for a second before dropping her back onto the ground.

Swallowing the fear that had filled her at the serious situation, Kagome lifted her face to him again. His eyes were bright with anger, but he seemed to have gotten it under control. "Who are you?" she whispered, suddenly needing to know what was in Inu-Yasha's body.

A dark grin pulled up his lips before answering. "My name is Gekidoku, and you, little miko, have been summoned."

"Summoned? By who? Where?" she asked quickly.

"Come, bitch, before I change my mind to let you live," Gekidoku answered, completely ignoring her questions.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kagome disagreed.

"You're really trying my patience," the hanyou growled, reaching down to grab her arm again. She struggled slightly as he pulled her up. "Move," he snapped, throwing her out of the room and into the hallway.

((Without You))

Kagome didn't know where she was being taken, and even when this Gekidoku pulled her to a stop, the miko had no idea what would be behind the door in front of her. For all she knew, he could have marched her in circles for the last hour and this was the door leading back into the room she had started in.

A low, evil chuckle coming from the hanyou behind her made her doubt her theory. This was a different door, and whatever lay behind it was not good. She chanced a glance over her shoulder at Gekidoku to find his stolen golden eyes glimmering with excitement. She forced herself to hold his gaze even though every instinct she had told her to run. "He awaits you," Gekidoku said through a dark smile.

Those three words froze her heart. She couldn't get breath into her lungs. Her body wouldn't move. It couldn't be… _Naraku is behind that door?_ As soon as she thought it, she realized that his tainted aura was pulsing before her. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

Gekidoku reached past her to slide the door open, which allowed the poison miasma to roll out of the room, clogging the miko's lungs. She coughed against the intrusion even as she was pushed further into it. Her eyes watered at the pain of the smoke clouding her vision. Her lungs were beginning to burn without air, and her head pound even with her heart.

And then it was gone.

Kagome gasped in the suddenly fresh air and fell to her knees, sucking in lungfulls of oxygen. She blinked quickly, trying to clear the tears so she could see. A pair of booted feet came into view as she began to breathe easier and her vision cleared. "Hello, Kagome," Naraku said from above her. The miko slowly lifted her head to look at the hanyou.

"Naraku," she spat, glaring at him. "What did you do to Inu-Yasha?" she asked, slowly rising to her feet.

He chuckled at her question. "Nothing. Yet."

"Release him," the miko demanded quietly. "Release him or so help me…" she left her threat unfinished.

Naraku laughed loudly at her words. "And who are you to demand anything of me?" He took a step forward so he stood almost touching the miko. "I would like to thank you though."

"Thank me?" Kagome asked sharply.

"For the last shard of the Shikon no Tama," he answered with a grin.

"You stole it. I didn't give it to you."

The hanyou laughed once again as he reached a hand out to touch Kagome's face. She jerked her head away. "Such a pretty face, so much like Kikyo." His fist suddenly clenched in her hair, tugging her face close to his. Kagome winced at the sharp pain, but didn't make a sound as she again turned to stare down the evil hanyou. She could feel bile filling her throat and mouth as the youki emanating from him made her sick to her stomach.

"I am not Kikyo," Kagome said quietly, her head beginning to spin with the effects of the youki.

"That's right, you're not. You're a shadow of the woman Kikyo is," Naraku replied. The miko's back stiffened at the words, but her eyes flashed with determination. She would not allow Naraku to taunt her into a response.

When she stayed silent, the dark hanyou bared his teeth in a snarl. "Gekidoku, come here," Naraku growled, not taking his eyes off the miko. As soon as the other hanyou stepped closer, Naraku lashed out, slicing Gekidoku diagonally across his body.

Kagome gasped, jerking her head away from Naraku. "Inu-Yasha!" she screamed as she watched him fall backward, blood spraying over the side of her face from his wound. "INU-YASHA!"

_A/N: He he… y'all think I'm evil yet? Lol, alright, anywho, I've gotten a few reviews about Inu being in weird character, and, well, that's cause it's not him. Our favorite hanyou isn't conscious. Gekidoku is controlling his body through the "shard" Kagome and Inu-Yasha found at the beginning of the fic. So, yes, that's what's up with that. Alrite, please review for me, thanks a ton!_

_Myst_


	16. Memories

When she tried to rush to his side, Naraku allowed her

Memories

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not me, but Gekidoku is mine.**_

_A/N: Sorry this is late, I had finals last week, as well as final projects and moving out, so had no time to write. But, I got done on Thursday, so I sat down today and finished this up for you all. Hope you enjoy! Let me know!_

He was so cold… He could feel his body shaking against the chill in the air. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was… what? He searched his mind, wondering what he had been doing before this. Why did it feel important that he remember?

Something touching his forehead drew his attention away from his pondering. The touch was gentle, soothing. He groaned as suddenly he could feel every ache of his body. "Miroku?" someone called. Her voice was familiar, but where…? "Miroku, can you hear me?" she went on.

_Yes,_ he wanted to answer, but his voice seemed trapped in his throat. And then her voice clicked, along with a name and face. _Sango…_ The beautiful taijiya appeared before him, her eyes filled with worry and even…_tears_? What was going on?

((Without You))

_Please no… Please let me be wrong,_ Sango begged whoever was listening as she stared at the unmoving lump in the shadows.

"What is it?" Shippo asked again, holding tightly to the taijiya's armor under his paws. Sango didn't answer as she slowly moved closer to the groaning form. She began to have trouble getting breath into her lungs as the lump began to take the shape of a human, and, as she drew closer, the form of a man.

_Oh, Kami no… No!_ "Miroku!" the taijiya screamed, falling to her knees at the houshi's side. Her hands trembled as Shippo fell away from her and she reached out to the man.

Sango could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. Miroku looked so pale and his skin was cool under her touch. "Miroku," she whispered, stroking his damp bangs off his forehead. He groaned in reply. "Miroku, can you hear me?" she added just as softly, trying to blink back the tears clouding her vision. And then the houshi's eyes slowly opened, revealing the grey beneath.

"San….go?" he breathed, swallowing harshly afterward.

"I'm here, I'm right here," the taijiya answered, the fist clenching her heart loosening slightly that he was at least conscious. She tried to smile for him, but the tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, ruining the effect.

"What happened?" Miroku went on, shifting on the wooden floor.

"I don't know," Sango answered, shaking her head as she reached up to brush the moisture from her cheeks. "What do you remember?" she added, turning her full attention back to him.

"Fighting with Naraku." He seemed to go back, trying to remember. "I lost. I thought I was dead." His gaze returned to her. "And then I woke up here. How did _you_ get here?" he questioned with a furrowed brow. Sango cleared her throat, looking away at his question.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Shippo suddenly butted in, popping up at the taijiya's side. The houshi shifted his gazed to the youkai, only wincing slightly at the movement.

"I've been better, but I think everything's whole," he replied with a smile.

Sango took the time to collect herself, forcing her thoughts from Kohaku and how he had betrayed them again. She darted her hand up to wipe the new tears from her eyes. Her arm froze as a large, warm hand came to grasp her wrist lightly. She jerked in surprise, her eyes widening as she realized Miroku had sat up and reached out to her. His grey eyes searched her face, concern bright in their depths. Suddenly she couldn't seem to get a full breath into her lungs. "M—Miroku?" she stuttered.

"What is it, Sango?" he whispered back. His other hand moved to stroke the dampness from her cheek. "What has you crying so?"

"Kohaku," the taijiya muttered, and tears again began to trickle down her face. "He betrayed us to Naraku."

Miroku didn't reply to her words, just continued to lightly touch her cheek. Both adults turned instantly to look as a door that hadn't been there before slid open just to their right. The taijiya's eyes widened in shock as a small figure came into view from the shadows. "Kohaku," she snapped, her eyes narrowing again.

"You must come with me," the boy answered.

"We've already been over this. You led us directly into Naraku's hands. Why should I believe you to be trust worthy this time?" Sango went on.

"Please, sister," the younger taijiya whispered, imploring her with his eyes.

"Maybe we should listen to him," Shippo suddenly cut in. Sango and Miroku turned surprised looks to the kit.

"What?" the taijiya asked. The youkai slowly turned his gaze from Kohaku to his companions.

"I think we should follow him. Nothing happened to us, and Kohaku _did_ get us into the castle alive."

"That is debatable," Miroku muttered, but no one paid him any attention. Sango was thinking, and stared at her brother again.

"Alright," she whispered, nodding and getting to her feet. Kirara was at her side suddenly, and purring as she pressed her soft head against her master's ankle. Sango smiled down at the neko before turning back to Miroku. "Can you walk?" she asked, crouching down to his level again.

"With help," he replied, starting to rise to his own feet. The taijiya was there, sliding her arm around his shoulders to lend him her strength. "Thank you," he said, smiling despite the sweat rolling down his face.

"Any time," The taijiya promised. She turned back to her brother. "Alright, let's go."

((Without You))

_Kagome gasped, jerking her head away from Naraku. "Inu-Yasha!" she screamed as she watched him fall backward, blood spraying over the side of her face from his wound. "INU-YASHA!"_

Kagome jerked again, trying to get out of the evil hanyou's grip. When she tried to rush to his side, Naraku allowed her. She fell to her knees at the hanyou's head, brushing a hand through his bangs as she looked over the long gash covering his chest and… arm…

A flash of lightening lit up the room as Kagome's eyes fell on two glimmers in the dark blood she knelt in. _The Shikon shards…_ Naraku had cut the shards out of Inu-Yasha's body, but why now? It didn't matter—nothing but Inu-Yasha mattered now.

"Inu-Yasha, can you hear me?" she breathed, stroking his bloodied face. He didn't answer, making unease, nausea, and de javue wash over her at his silence. _But…_ he was breathing! She watched his damaged chest rise and fall, if jaggedly.

Kagome stiffened as Naraku leaned down beside her to scoop the Shikon shards from the pool of blood around her. "Why did you do that?" she asked without looking away from Inu-Yasha.

"I need all of the shards to complete the Shikon no Tama. He is not the only one who will die tonight," Naraku answered with a grin, though Kagome couldn't see it.

_No,_ the defiance echoed in her head. _No, Inu-Yasha will not die, not at Naraku's hands._ The miko moved to press her hands against the wound in his chest, trying to stop the blood flow. _Stop, please stop._ She begged silently, clenching her teeth together. If she could stop the blood, maybe his youkai blood could heal him.

"It's useless, he will not survive," Naraku taunted. Kagome ignored him as she focused on applying pressure to Inu-Yasha's chest. "You're wasting your time, Miko," the hanyou went on, baring his teeth in anger.

Kagome closed her eyes against the hopelessness filling her at Naraku's words. _Please, Inu-Yasha, don't leave me alone._ She begged, tears building behind her eyes. She heard a snarl behind her just before something struck her side, knocking her away from Inu-Yasha and across the room. She hit the wall with a thud, slowly sliding down to the floor. She opened her eyes to see Naraku floating off the ground before her. The hanyou's eyes were glowing bright red in his anger.

"I warned you, Miko," he growled just before his vines shot out to wrap around her body, lifting her off the ground again. Kagome winced at the burn of his miasma, but didn't say anything. "Now you will die too."

"_Put. Her. Down._"


	17. Outside

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not I

Outside

_A/N: Alright, let me make this short n sweet: Moved out of dorm, moved down to Lafayette, had nothing but my cell to communicate w/ the outside world, a crammed summer class, and a sick dog. So, sorry this is late, but I haven't had time to write, and even then, had no internet. Thank you for your patience!_

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not I. Gekidoku is mine though.**_

Sango moved after her brother, half carrying Miroku, down an almost pitch black corridor. Shippo was between her and Kohaku, with Kirara following them in the rear. Nothing would sneak up on them with the neko there, so the taijiya turned most of her attention to the walls on either side, and the darkness before her.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku suddenly asked softly against her ear. She lowered her gaze to him to smile slightly.

"I should be the one asking that question," she replied. The houshi chuckled at her words.

"But I'm worried about you, not me." He grew serious as he locked stares with her again. "Really, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how are you feeling?" Sango answered, smiling again.

"I just need to sleep it off, I'll be fine," he assured her. She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him, but didn't press him on it.

"We're almost there," Kohaku cut in softly. Sango lifted her head to look at her brother, but he continued walking, not turning to look back. The older taijiya wasn't sure about this. Shippo had made some sense about Kohaku getting them into the castle mostly unharmed, but had that really been his plan? How she wished she could know he really was really on their side, not under Naraku's control.

"Almost where?" she asked back. Kohaku glanced back at her, but didn't reply. The feel of cool wind blew in her face, along with the sound of rain hitting muddy puddles, as a bright flash of lightning lit up the hall before their small group. _Outside? Why is he leading us back outside?_ The taijiya wondered, but as they drew closer she realized that it was an outdoor courtyard, one surrounded on all sides by the castle. Not that _that_ information helped her understand any better.

"Is this it?" Shippo asked as the small group stopped just inside the cover of the building. Kohaku nodded, scanning the courtyard before them.

"There's nothing—" The sound of a fight cut off the older taijiya's words. All eyes swung to the right just as the wall exploded, Naraku following in the rubble's wake. "No way…" Sango breathed as she saw the hanyou bleeding from a deep gash in his right arm. As if he heard her words, Naraku turned his dark glare on the small group. His eyes focused on Kohaku still leading the group.

"Give it to me," Naraku snarled just before he darted forward, his vines reaching out toward the young taijiya.

"Kohaku, no!" Sango screamed, reaching toward her brother. "Kohaku!"

((Without You))

"_Put. Her. Down."_

The voice was a low growl, promising pain if it was not obeyed. Kagome gasped in breath around the miasma burning her lungs, struggling to get free of the vine holding her off the ground. She watched through blurry eyes as Naraku turned around ever so slowly to stare at the speaker. What she saw over the hanyou's shoulder made her heart stop. It couldn't be…

"Inu-Yasha?" she breathed. It _was_ Inu-Yasha, and he looked whole and uninjured from Naraku's earlier attack.

"Get your filthy hands off her, _now Naraku_," Inu-Yasha snarled, cracking his knuckles before his face.

A dark smile slowly appeared on Naraku's lips. "Inu-Yasha, what a surprise, glad you could make it."

"I will not tell you again," the silver haired hanyou said, completely ignoring Naraku's words. The smile dropped off the dark hanyou's face as he bared his teeth.

"You're next, don't worry, I wouldn't allow the miko to die alone," he snarled, turning around to completely face the inu, but he did not lower Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha… please… help me…" she begged, her vision beginning to turn dark.

"Yes, do hurry, Inu-Yasha, before it won't matter one way or another," Naraku mimicked with a chuckle. Before he could even blink again, there was nothing but a red flash and Inu-Yasha was gone. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise just before he felt claws rip through his tentacles holding Kagome. Before he could turn around, a hot burn ran down his right arm. He roared in anger, whirling after the still moving inu-hanyou. "I'll kill you both!" he screamed, slashing out at the red flash. His attack met empty air.

"I warned you," Inu-Yasha's calm voice echoed from all around Naraku as Inu-Yasha continued to run circles around him. "It is you who will die today, Naraku," the inu finished, the metallic sound of a sword being drawn following his words.

"You cannot beat me!"

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inu-Yasha roared as the yellow blades of his attack tore through the room, throwing Naraku back just as he lifted a barrier. The dark hanyou was blasted through the back of the room along with the whole wall. He stumbled over the rubble, falling to the wet earth of his courtyard. Naraku struggled back to his feet, his dark glare on the now still inu-hanyou before him, the trembling miko in his arms, holding tightly to his neck. Her face was buried in his red fire-rat covered shoulder.

"No way…" a woman's voice echoed softly across the courtyard. Naraku's eyes instantly turned to the taijiya, along with her brother, the kit, and houshi. It took only a moment for him to realize that Kohaku still had a shard in his back. That would give him three more shards to add to the one large piece hidden in his kimono.

"Give it to me," he snarled, turning completely away from Inu-Yasha and Kagome to rush the youngest taijiya, his vines reaching out ahead of him.

"Kohaku, no!" the elder woman screamed, trying to beat Naraku to her brother. "Kohaku!" she called again, but it was too late. Naraku's vines had wrapped around the boy's body. Kohaku gasped as the end of one of the vines pierced his back. He couldn't hold back the cry of pain as his shard was ripped from his body.

"NO!" Sango screamed as she watched her brother go limp in the hanyou's grip. She reached to pull Hiraikotsu off her shoulder, but something else beat her to the punch, tearing the tentacles to pieces. She was left to catch Kohaku's motionless body.

"Naraku, you're fight is with me, not a weak child," Inu-Yasha's voice growled calmly, telling Sango exactly how angry the hanyou was. She held Kohaku closer to her chest, stroking the boy's bangs from his forehead. He couldn't be gone… he just couldn't be.

((Without You))

Inu-Yasha lowered Tetsusaiga slightly to turn to the woman in his arms. "Kagome," he breathed, nudging her head with his nose. She still trembled in his grip. "Kagome, I'm going to put you down, ok?" he went on. He waited for a reply, which he didn't think would come, but just as he shifted to move, she nodded.

"Kill him," she whispered, her face still against his neck.

"Never doubt it," he answered. Working together, it took only another second for Kagome to stand on her own two feet at the hanyou's side. "Are you going to be alright here?" Inu-Yasha added, gripping Tetsusaiga in both hands. The miko turned to look at the rest of their group.

"Sango needs me." Kagome turned back to Inu-Yasha to hold his stare. "Be careful," she said. The hanyou nodded once.

"Go, I'll cover you," he told her. Kagome hesitated only a second before touching his cheek with her hand and leaning up to press her lips to his.

"Come back to me," she whispered as she pulled back. Gold locked with chocolate before he nodded.

"Go."

She went.

Inu-Yasha watched her go, and just as Naraku turned his attention toward the miko, Inu-Yasha swung Tetsusaiga down, tearing through the back half of the evil hanyou's growing body. Instantly the glowing red stare was turned to Inu-Yasha. "Time to end this, Naraku," he called, barring his father's fang.

"I will have the whole Shikon no Tama before the sun rises," Naraku answered. "And you will be the first to die!" He turned in one less than fluid motion and came at the inu.

Lightening lit up the muddy scene, thunder blasting across the air loud enough to deafen the humans. A dark smile pulled up Inu-Yasha's lips.

"Bring it on."

_P.S A/N: Wow guys! Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much! Without all of your support, I wouldn't have gotten this far, because if people aren't reading, what's the point? So, I greatly thank you (bow). But don't stop now! We're almost to the end, though I can't say how close… even I don't know that yet : ) See ya next Friday!_

_Myst_


	18. Sunrise

Sunrise

Sunrise

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not I. Gekidoku is mine.**_

Sango clutched her brother's too still body to her chest, tears silently streaming down her face as sorrow filled her. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, and a firm chest held her close. The kindness was too much and she turned into the houshi's embrace and sobbed. "He's gone!" she cried.

"Shh, Sango, I know, I know," Miroku replied, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes. The taijiya trembled against him with the force of her sobs. _Damn you, Naraku._ He turned his gaze to the evil hanyou and saw Inu-Yasha facing him head on. _Kill him,_ Miroku added to the inu-hanyou's resolve.

"Sango," Kagome's voice whispered, drawing the houshi's attention to the miko kneeling in the mud at their side. "Sango, look at me," the miko went on, reaching out to touch the taijiya's shoulder. Slowly, the taijiya did as told, turning her tear streaked face to Kagome. The miko smiled softly and reached to brush her tears away. "Let me see him," she went on, carefully reaching toward Kohaku with her free hand, never taking her eyes off her friend.

"He's…" Sango's voice trailed off, not able to finish the words. She didn't seem to realize the shifting of half of her brother's weight to Kagome's waiting arms. Miroku watched as the miko pressed her two first fingers to the side of the boys throat, held still for a second, before lowering her head to hold her ear close to his mouth.

"He's got a pulse, and he's breathing. It's shallow, but it's there," Kagome whispered. Miroku's eyes widened as Sango's breath caught.

"But…" the taijiya pressed.

"Let me see what I can do," the miko replied, sitting up again and going to work.

((Without You))

Inu-Yasha stood with his feet firmly planted in the mushy ground, both hands gripping Tetsusaiga so tight his knuckles were white, every muscle strung tight, ready for the attack. His golden stare locked on Naraku as the dark hanyou floated closer.

"You dare challenge me, and alone at that?" Naraku grinned evilly. "I will kill you."

"I've already wounded you, besides," Inu-Yasha darted a glance to his pack, to Kagome, "I have someone to protect." He turned his full attention back to Naraku. "I can't lose."

The dark hanyou laughed, a full belly laugh. "You are naive, Inu-Yasha."

"We'll see about that," the inu-hanyou replied, shifting Tetsusaiga in his hands and jumping forward to slash out at Naraku. The dark hanyou moved sideways, avoiding the attack, but faster than he could follow, Inu-Yasha had snapped his arm out to slice at Naraku's back as he passed by.

"Damn you!" Naraku roared at the white hot pain of the fang connecting. He could feel the thickness of his blood running down his skin. He only paused for a second before turning his glowing red eyes on Inu-Yasha gain. "You will pay for that."

"I keep waiting for you to actually come thorough with your threats." Inu-Yasha straightened and held his arms out to show Naraku his body. "I'm the one at full strength." He grinned darkly as he fell back into his crouch. "Come on."

Naraku yelled and ran at Inu-Yasha. The silver haired hanyou dashed forward to meet him. The Tetsusaiga clashed with a suddenly hard vine. Inu-Yasha planted his feet in the mud and let out a low growl as he pushed the evil hanyou back slightly. "You are no match for me," Naraku ground out through clenched teeth.

"Feh, shut-up," Inu-Yasha replied, taking another step forward. His muscles were beginning to burn from holding them in the same position and using everything he had to push against the other hanyou. Then, he was suddenly flying through the air as he realized Naraku had moved, swinging his vine around to knock Inu-Yasha away. The inu-hanyou crashed to the ground, hearing the wet earth suck him in. He looked up to find Naraku rushing at him, his miasma forming a cloud before him.

Inu-Yasha tried to get up, but the mud pulled him back, and Tetsusaiga wouldn't lift out of the earth either. His golden eyes widened in shock as Naraku drew closer and he still couldn't get free.

"Hiraikotsu!" the shout came just when he thought Naraku would run him through, the taijiya's bone boomerang flying through the air to cut off the tentacles reaching for the inu-hanyou. Naraku pulled back in surprise, Sango appearing in front of Inu-Yasha, her back to him.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called, appearing at his side, kneeling in the mud. "Are you alright?" she added, reaching down to help him up.

"Feh," he started, but when his eyes fell on her worried face, he changed his mind. "Thanks to Sango's help," he replied.

The taijiya turned to look over her shoulder at him as Hiraikotsu came back to her. "You're my friend, I'll always help you out," she said with a smile. Surprised, Inu-Yasha nodded slowly to her, but the taijiya quickly turned back to Naraku as he moved forward to attack again.

"Get out of my way, woman," the now enraged hanyou snarled as he moved toward Sango. She dropped into a defensive stance, preparing to throw Hiraikotsu again, but Miroku appeared in front of her, opening his kazanna with a shout. Naraku instantly stopped, giving the houshi an evil look just as the hanyou threw a wasp nest up in the air, saimyosho instantly flying from it.

"Damn," the man muttered, pulling his hand back to wrap his prayer beads around the kazanna.

"I've got this," Sango assured him, throwing Hiraikotsu at Naraku again. Inu-Yasha stood up, Kagome still hanging on his arm, as he watched the weapon bash against the evil hanyou's barrier and come back to the taijiya. The inu-hanyou rested Tetsusaiga over his shoulder as he stepped forward to stand on the woman's right.

Naraku laughed at the display. "Do you really think that you group of weaklings can defeat me?" the hanyou chuckled darkly. He ran his gaze over the group, Miroku stood on one end, with Sango to his right, Inu-Yasha to hers, and Kagome on the other end. "You are pathetic," he finished, baring his fangs in a snarl.

"Feh, we may be an odd bunch, but we've got something you'll never understand," Inu-Yasha started.

"Faith," Miroku put in.

"Hope," Sango stated.

"Trust," Inu-Yasha added.

"Love," Kagome finished.

"We can't lose," the inu-hanyou growled out, Tetsusaiga pulsating once before turning a dark crimson. "Now, DIE!" he shouted, swinging his father's fang around, releasing the three blades of light that made up Kaze no Kizu.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango added her attack, the bone boomerang flying toward Naraku in the wake of the Kaze no Kizu.

Naraku laughed until the blades smashed through his barrier and ripped the bottom of his body apart. He gasped as the Hiraikotsu sliced through his chest, leaving his right arm to fall to the ground, black blood pouring from the wounds. Before he could even realize the pain of the injuries, another attack of Inu-Yasha's sword blasted toward him, followed this time by… _A blue arrow!_ The shock ran through the hanyou's mind just before he was struck through the heart with the miko covered arrow.

"This is it!" Inu-Yasha shouted encouragement to his companions just as Miroku threw sutras onto the evil hanyou, followed by Sango unleashing her weapon again. Inu-Yasha turned back to glance at Kagome who nodded at him. "Bakuryuuha!" he shouted just as the miko loosed her arrow, its power growing as it merged with he hanyou's attack.

Everyone froze as Naraku screamed, the Bakuryuuha tearing him to pieces as the miko's arrow buried itself between his eyes. There was a bright flash of light, which made all of the fighters cover their eyes.

"Is it over?" Kagome whispered as she slowly lowered her arm from her eyes as the light subsided.

"I don't know," Inu-Yasha answered, lowering his own arm to stare at the rubble where Naraku had been.

"Miroku!" Sango suddenly shouted, drawing the hanyou and miko's attention. The houshi had fallen to his knees, staring at his hand… his _right hand_, the miko realized. "Miroku!" the taijiya called again, kneeling next to him. "What is it? Are you injured?"

"No, Sango, I am quite alright."

"Then what—?" Her words were cut off as the houshi scooped her into his arms and captured her lips with his own.

"Ah…" Kagome started, turning away quickly, blushing slightly. "I guess that means he's dead."

"Feh, looks that way," Inu-Yasha agreed, turning his back on the couple as well as he slid Tetsusaiga into its sheath.

"Look, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said with a smile, pointing in front of them.

"Hu? What is it?"

"Sunrise," the miko answered, shifting over to loop her arm through the hanyou's and resting her head on his shoulder. "Isn't it just beautiful?"

"Feh."

_A/N: Next chapter shall be the last. (As long as the characters will agree with that :) ) I hope the fight was alright, please let me know. (I'm __**so**__**not**__ worried about it :) ) Alright, please review, see ya'll next Friday!_

_Myst_


	19. Ever After

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not I

Ever After

_**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the Inu gang, not I. Gekidoku is mine.**_

Kagome couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She sat in the shade of Goshinboku, her legs pulled up to her chest, as she stared up at the dark orange leaves that were changing with the season. She couldn't remember being so happy before.

Naraku was defeated. They had done it.

It was one week after the final battle and everyone was settling down again. Kohaku and Sango had grown close again, and the boy was working through the nightmares of being controlled by the evil hanyou. Sango and Miroku were scheduled to be married next week, and had already begun construction on their own hut just outside the village. Kikyo had been laid to rest the day after Naraku had been defeated. Things had calmed down, and everyone had grown happy and content.

Wind blew softly, catching the miko's loose hair, the black strands streaming across her vision. With the wind came the sound of gentle footsteps, making the miko turn slowly to the new comer. Her smile turned welcoming and, if possible, grew even wider. "Have a seat with me?" she asked.

The hanyou grunted in response before flopping down at her side. There was silence, during which Kagome turned back to look at the blue sky through the leaves, while Inu-Yasha watched the girl from the future. "Can you believe it's over?" she broke the silence, not turning to the boy.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," he replied. This drew the miko's attention away from the sky.

"Hm? What is it, Inu-Yasha?"

"Where did you get that bow and arrows? You didn't have them earlier," the hanyou explained, turning to her as well.

"Oh, well, I actually knocked into them while helping Kohaku. I'm not sure where they came from, but I'm grateful they were there," she replied with a smile.

"Hm," the hanyou grunted. Another silence fell, where both turned into their own thoughts. "What about the Shikon no Tama?" Inu-Yasha muttered, almost afraid of the answer the woman would give.

Her eyes slowly focused back on him. "It's yours," she answered just as softly. He watched with slightly wide eyes as the miko lifted the whole Shikon no Tama from under her shirt and over her head. "Like I promised."

The hanyou stared at the slightly glowing pink orb that was being held out toward him. "I don't want it anymore."

His words shocked Kagome so much her mouth unhinged to hang open slightly. "What?" she gasped.

Inu-Yasha shook his head, reaching out with one clawed finger to gently close her mouth. "Why do you act so surprised? After all we've been through, did you really think I would take that from you?"

"But… I thought…"

The hanyou shook his head again when she didn't finish. "The Shikon no Tama is yours, do with it as you see fit."

Kagome slowly lowered her hand, her eyes trained on the glowing orb. She hesitated to do anything. What would happen without the Shikon no Tama in the world? And then, as she thought about the last two years, and the evil she had seen that the Shikon shards had done, she realized it didn't matter. Such an evil needed to be purified from the world. The miko clutched the orb in her hand, closed her eyes, and made a wish:

_Midoriko, please be at peace: I wish for your battle to be over and for you to find your rest in peace._

There was a bright flash of white light that blinded the girl for a heartbeat before the figure of a woman appeared before her. Neither miko spoke, just stared at each other. Finally Midoriko nodded once, slowly, and faded into nothing. Kagome blinked quickly as the light that had surrounded the powerful woman faded as well, and her view was filled with golden eyes filled with question.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called, reaching out to touch her cheek with his fingertips. The miko shook her head to clear it before turning her attention to the hanyou and smiling.

"It's gone," she said softly, opening her hand to show that her palm was empty. Inu-Yasha slowly nodded.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Midoriko's rest. She deserves it after so long of nothing but fighting," Kagome answered. The hanyou nodded again, but looked uncomfortable. He shifted, drawing his hand back from her face. Confused, the miko reached out to him instead. "What is it, Inu-Yasha?"

"I just thought you'd…" he didn't finish, instead pulled back from her to look away.

"You thought I'd what?" the miko pressed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Feh, nothing," he muttered.

"Awe, come on now, Inu-Yasha. You know I like it when you tell me what's on your mind." She squeezed his shoulder softly, drawing his gaze back to her.

"Us," he said quietly.

"Us?" Kagome echoed in question.

"Yeah, us, that's what I said," the hanyou suddenly snapped, jerking his head away from her again.

It took Kagome a second to realize what he was saying, _really_ saying. "Oh, Inu-Yasha," she breathed, pulling his face back to hers. "We don't need the Shikon no Tama for us to stay together. She smiled as his eyes filled with confusion. "Inu-Yasha, I promised to stay at your side, and I will keep my promise." Her smile slowly faded. "Unless you don't want me around anymore?" She suddenly realized that maybe she had completely missed the hanyou's meaning.

"No, I want you with me, Kagome, if you'll have me as a weak hanyou," he replied with a small smile of his own. The miko returned it before wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him tightly.

"You've always protected me, just as you are," she muttered into his haori. Her heart soared as his arms wrapped around her in return, and he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

"I have something for you," Inu-Yasha murmured.

"Hm? For me?" the miko pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "What for?"

He chuckled at her question. "You don't remember?" He pulled a small brown paper wrapped package from his haori. Holding it out to her, he continued to smile like the cat that got the canary. Kagome looked at him before slowly taking the package. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her.

"My birthday," she turned her attention back to the hanyou sitting before her. "You remembered? And you got me a present?"

"Feh, of course I remembered," he muttered, blushing slightly as he crossed his arms into his sleeves. "Unlike some people…" he went on, darting his eyes to Kagome. The miko laughed at his antics.

"You're right, I didn't remember what today was, I was too busy enjoying the freedom of Naraku being gone." Silence fell then, and Kagome still couldn't stop herself from smiling, that is, until Inu-Yasha nudged her hand with his knee. She looked at him for only a second before she realized he wanted her to open her present.

The miko was careful as she untied the string holding the paper on, and unfolded the wrapping. Her eyes widened in surprise at the gift inside. "Inu-Yasha," she breathed, reaching out to lift it from the paper. "It's beautiful." Kagome turned her tear filled gaze back to him.

"Feh, it's not all that great," the hanyou stuttered out. The miko reached out her free hand to touch his arm.

"Will you put it on for me?" she asked kindly. He hesitated, but finally, Inu-Yasha nodded and gently took the gift from her hands. Kagome smiled as she lifted her hair so he could tie the necklace around her neck. As soon as it touched her skin, the miko took it into her hand again. She was careful with the edges of the fang that dangled on a thin thread made of silver hair, toying with it as happiness filled her.

"Kaede put a protection spell on it, so if ever I'm not there…" his voice faded as his head lowered away from her.

The miko reached out to the hanyou once again, placing her palm on his cheek to draw his face back to hers. "Inu-Yasha," she breathed before leaning forward to press her lips softly to his. Kagome pulled back a second later, smiling at the stunned hanyou. "I love it," she said softly. "And I love how it's a part of you that I can hold by my heart always."

Inu-Yasha finally swallowed and came out of his daze. "You… you kissed me."

Kagome giggled. "Yes, just returning the favor—" she was cut off as the hanyou tackled her, knocking her onto her back, with him on top of her.

"You kissed me," he repeated.

The miko slowly smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did."

He barked out a laugh before leaning down to capture her lips with his again. When they broke apart to breathe, Inu-Yasha whispered to her, "Happy birthday, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inu-Yasha," the miko replied, laughing softly as her hanyou froze in surprise again.

"You just said—" Kagome jerked forward to cut off his words with a kiss before he could finish.

"Yes," she agreed when she pulled back, "I did." Both laughed in joy before showing each other just how much they cared.

_**(Girl) We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you**_

(Boy) No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
(BOTH) When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

(Girl) We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
(Boy) Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

(Both) I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
Ive been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

_A/N: And good people, that is the end. Not exactly how I planned it, but it works… I hope : ) lol Please leave me one last review, I promise to reply. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Until next time, Ja ne everyone!_

_Myst_

_  
A/N PS: I would like to have your opinion: For those who have read my Across A Land series, would you like to see a third or shall I begin a new fic all together and just work on Too Late? Let your votes decide! Lol, alright, thanks a bunch, see ya soon!_

_  
__**Disclaimer: Fox (I was informed) owns the above song from Anastasia.**_


End file.
